Bets and Virtues
by Seta Kaita
Summary: Squall's last months of High School. Two bets will change his life and Seifer's to blame. AU, yaoi SeiferXSquall
1. Prologue

**Title**: Bets and Virtues

**Author**: Seta_Kaita

**Fandom**: Final Fanatsy VIII

**Pairing**: SeiferXSquall

**Warnings**: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash, graphic sex (= NC-17/Lemon), swearing, stupid bets (XD)

**Author's Notes**: Hey folks. Here it is: my second English fic and also the second fic longer than an extraordinarily long one-shot. I've written most of the fic already (25.000 words in five days, that's a new record for me ^^) so I'll just upload a chap every once in a while. The fic is written in many small parts, most of them have about 2000 words. Of course the lemon parts are longer ;)

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this fic to **Arandomchan** for his/her (I never asked…) fic "A Week in a Madhouse" which was my main motivation to write his fic and start listening to Nine Inch Nails. If you haven't read that fic, PLEASE do so, it's aaaaaaaaaaaaawesome! Furthermore I dedicate this fic to **xxperfectxdrugxx** and "Eroticism", which is my favorite SXS lemon and has inspired me a lot when writing the first lemon in this fic. The third and probably most important person I would like to dedicate the fic to is **PrincessDesire** for being my beta reader ;) And finally I'd like to dedicate it to **Phantasmal Reverie** for forgiving me my harsh criticism and being a wonderful guy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. They belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix. I do not intend to use them for anything else but my own, and every reader's, pleasure.

I furthermore do not own any of the mentioned songs. Most of them belong to Nine Inch Nails.

**Bets and Virtues**

Prologue

Okay, hi everyone. You know, at the beginning of every story, the author sits in front of their paper or alternatively their computer screen, thinking of how to start this shit. That's what I'm doing right now in front of my PC screen which is glowing slightly blue and white from the Microsoft Windows Office Word program design. Man, that's definitely too long of a description. So let me please just call it Word, okay? Well then, my Word is now glowing faintly blue and I hope it won't wake up that guy next to me in MY bed. I wonder why we're in my bed and not his. Doesn't matter. Now, where to start?

My name is Squall Leonhart and I'm proud to say that I've got an awesome name, folks. I love it. Guess what, my parents actually considered naming my Leon; what a fucked up name. I think this'll be the story of how I met that guy next to me, whose name is Seifer Almasy and who's therefore beaten me in the best name of the Universe contest. If you've gotten the impression that I think my name is the most beautiful ever, you're mistaken. Just say it aloud. Seifer Almasy. It feels like velvet on my tongue, though actually it should taste of cum right now. Figures.

Maybe you've already guessed that much: I'm a guy and I'm gay. I love the way you just have to exchange the vowel in guy and you'll get gay. Wonder if that's a hint on the nature of guys? They'd rather fuck a guy than no one. Though I would rather fuck no one than a girl.

Anyway, let's begin the story of How Squall Leonhart Came To Fuck Seifer Almasy Or Rather The Other Way Around.


	2. Chapter One: What it’s like to be me

Chapter One: What it's like to be me

My parents live in that European pre-war style house fixed to the ground by two identical houses glued to its sides. Thus our rooms all have but one window facing either the street or the backyard, if you can call it that. It's just a non-inhabited square of pavement where we dispose of all our waste so the neighbors' kids can play in that stuff. Gross. My room's on the left side, second story. It faces the almost-dead tree on the other side of the street. Lovely atmosphere. Still, I like it. No curious neighbors with their binoculars trying to spy on you as you jerk off. Well, they'd probably drop dead if they ever saw to what exactly I jerk off. Heh.

I said my parents live here with me, but it's actually only my mother with my step-father. I love my mother and I like my dad. My real dad left my mom before I was even born to become the president of the beloved country of Esthar. So what? I don't care. I only met him once anyway. People say I look exactly like him. Screw you, I don't!

My mom's a nursery-school teacher. My dad's a public official; don't ask me what exactly he does. And I'm in my last year of High School, about to graduate in two months. Or well, I was back then. Back at the time this story begins. 'Cause you won't care about my life before that special incident. I was anti-social, hating each and every form of life except for my five friends, my parents and my favorite aunt. I was good at school 'cause I didn't have anything better to do. My hobby is martial arts. My greatest enemy and rival is, big surprise, the biggest asshole on our planet, Seifer Almasy. Six feet two of blond, arrogant, green-eyed, very skilled, damned hot prick. I can't say I ever hated him. I just couldn't stand him. Still can't stand him. Whatever. You might not be surprised when I tell you about that little fantasy I had about him fucking me in the showers after training. But that's all it was – a fantasy. I would never have made any move to make it reality, because that's just not the way I work. There's a lot in my head I wouldn't want to have in real life. For example my tendency to mentally kill everyone who dares to talk to me. Could get me in trouble.

Anyway, that's what my life looked like. I was sitting on one of the cafeteria benches with my five friends, eating lunch and listening to them debate whether or not Zell, a hyperactive blond, should ask Cynthia out on a date. Listening to Nine Inch Nails with one ear I imagined grabbing Selphie's head and smashing it on our momentarily occupied table for being way too loud and cheerful. Her curly, brunette hair bounced up and down with every move she made, unnerving me greatly. It was just for my little crush Rinoa that I didn't do it. I've done such things before. I'm known for my temper.

Rinoa's long, black hair moved not an inch as she leaned forward to bring in her arguments on the matter at hand; yay for hairspray. Same goes for Quistis' light blond hair, held together not by hairspray but the tight bun she forced it into. Irvine's auburn ponytail lay on his back as lazily as his grin, the cowboy hat slightly askew without his notice. They were laughing and plotting all the way through lunch, trying to hear my opinion on the problem, not satisfied with my non-existent input. See if I care.

Now you might wonder why I had a crush on Rinoa when I'm obviously gay. I have to ask you for patience because that's part of the story. Back then I only knew I liked her just as much as jerking off to pictures of shirtless guys.

"Dude, when will you ever learn that "whatever" is not an argument?" Zell's voice carried through my haze of homicidal thoughts and the no longer understandable shouting of Trent Reznor and made me look up.

"Whatever." With that I began lowering my head again when I caught sight of The Prick laughing his ass off about some comment Raijin made about Fujin's new hairstyle. His only two friends started fighting right after that, Fujin beating the crap out of Raijin who tried to calm her with very little success. Seifer caught me looking at him and gave me his trademark smirk along with the thumps-up. I didn't give him any reaction although I was cracking up in my head and instead focused my attention back on my friends. Big mistake. They were staring at me. With those all-knowing grins. Screw you.

I crooked an eyebrow and got up, not bothering to tell them I did not have a crush on Fujin, like they claimed. It was pointless to say anything; they wouldn't have believed me anyway.

"See you later." With that I made my way over to the door and to my classroom, putting the second headphone back into my ear and enjoying the music – although most people would rather classify NIN as torture – while watching some freshmen beating each other up. Did I mention I love violence?


	3. Chapter Two: The fucking bet

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is a little weird. I know the bet is childish, but I got my reasons for choosing it ;) So please just ignore that and stay with me ^^ Please read and review. Thanks :)

Chapter Two: The fucking bet

It was two months and one week until the date of our graduation and apart from all the shit I had to learn for our exams, I was feeling rather great. I had almost smashed Seifer's nose last Thursday during training while fighting (with those gunblades our trainer didn't want us to use in fear we might actually try to kill each other). Too bad he was late and we had enough time to scar each other. I know, he got me just as bad as I got him, but that doesn't mean I can't be proud every time I see him with that big scar across his nose and forehead that screams ,"fucked up by Squall Leonhart!" I almost grinned on Friday.

So today was Saturday and I was out with the gang – ha-ha, great name, Zell – on one of my famous shopping tours. I always drag the whole lot with me for fashion advice. Meaning I enter my favorite leather store, choose the most freaky clothes I can find, try them on and buy them if at least one of my friends faint. Though I still let them help me find the fitting accessories. So yeah, you might get the point: I'm a freak. The only reason I didn't get beat up by the bullies was that I'd probably have mopped the floor with them. Or killed 'em and disguised it as an accident.

But before I got my fun from shocking them, we were having lunch at Pizza Hut. They said they wouldn't survive my shopping with an empty stomach. Irvine spent the whole twenty minutes we were there talking about all the girls he'd laid all week. Even I liked listening to him, seeing as we were all still virgins except for Irvine so he was our best source of information on what you shouldn't do when having sex and what feels real great. Then he came up with the suggestion that would change my whole life.

"I watched American Pie last weekend. Dude, I laughed my ass off. Those guys are the greatest noobs I've ever seen. Bet you lot could do that much better." He made a dramatic pause. "What about you try that too? Get laid before school ends." His grin should have been forbidden, his suggestion as well, 'cause I was currently dying a very cruel death of suffocation. No one minded me, they all stared at Irvine like it was the greatest idea they'd ever heard. Was I the only sane person there?

"Hey Irvine, that's an awesome idea, man! Let's do it!" Zell, of course, was thrilled. Selphie clung to his arm, batting her eyelashes. Quistis blushed a little but, nevertheless, looked pleased with the idea. I noticed Rinoa gave me a wary look, possibly considering the probability of me freaking out and stabbing Irvine with my knife, but then turned to tease Quistis about her blush. By now I wished I would finally fatally choke on my food. But of course I didn't and thus I found myself part of a bet between the five of us and Irvine that would mean horrible embarrassment for the person who lost it.

My life keeps getting better and better with every day…


	4. Chapter Three: The second bet

Author's Notes: Another strange bet, though I think this one is way better than the first one XD I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter earlier. Kinda busy at the moment. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'd love to hear/read your opinion…

Chapter Three: The second bet

I know you'd probably like to hear what exactly I tried to get Rinoa in my bed and then laugh your ass off, you sadistic bastard, but guess what! I'm not telling you. Okay maybe this much:

I dropped an estimated amount of one hundred and sixty four hints in her presence, successfully drawing my friends' attention away from my supposedly crush on Fujin and refocusing it instead on my very real crush on Rinoa, though she continued to be oblivious. I admit I didn't try particularly hard because that was just the way I was: Cool, collected, rational and not driven by my primal instincts. Jerking off twice a day helped, too.

One day, five weeks before graduation, we had that romantic moment when she said I had something on my lower lip and leaned forward to brush it away. I thought she was going kiss me or something but she only removed it with her finger, smiled at me and turned away, leaving me flushed red like a tomato. After school I rushed off before any of my friends could stop me. I needed some time to rethink my plans.

Seifer, it seemed, had different plans for me.

"Hey Leonhart!" I ignored him. I always ignored him. At least I tried to do so. "Puberty-boy, get your ass over here and listen to what I have to say." _No thanks Seifer, I'd rather not listen to your stupid ramblings about things you should shut up about. So, shut the fuck up!_

A hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Fuck you.

"I'm talking to you. Are you deaf or just dumb?" He sneered down at me. I only glared and continued walking with him following me like a puppy. Why couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone?

"Don't waste my time. Spill." I grunted in reply knowing he wouldn't get lost until I'd listened to whatever shit he had to say. I leaned my back against a wall and looked up expectantly. He leaned his arms on the wall on either side of my head to prevent me from escaping. A couple of freshmen threw us a confused look obviously not knowing the way Seifer tended to show his supposed superiority.

"I said you walk like a girl." Obviously he thought he was very funny.

"You stopped me to tell me THAT?!" I felt my anger rise in the same way that he could always cause.

"Nah, I actually stopped you to suggest a bet. Though I bet you'll chicken out." Now he had my attention. The old rivalry rising again, always wanting to outdo each other. None of us would turn down such an opportunity to show our superiority.

"So what's it about?" I knew he should be able to read the slight change in my expression, the tiny spark of a challenge burning in my eyes.

"I bet you cannot find a date for prom by next week." Before I could even open my mouth to reply anything, he silenced me with a look. "BUT you gotta dress like a girl all week from Monday morning until Sunday night." THAT left me staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

All I could think of to answer was, "I always knew you were kinky."

"Does that mean you're going to chicken out?" There was that smirk again. Either he was expecting me to do so or he knew I would never back off.

"Hell, no. Who do you think I am?!" I hissed offended. His smirk widened. "So what if I lose the bet?"

"Then you gotta wear a dress for prom." By that point he was already laughing his ass off. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Okay, but when I win, you gotta do me a favor and a big one. No excuses and no compromise. Plus, I won't tell you what it is." I knew my grin must have been feral; I could see Seifer's smirk falter.

"Fine." He said, his voice harder than steel. "I'll pick you up at your house on Saturday around 1100 and make sure you get girly clothes." His smirk firmly back in place he stalked off. I groaned.


	5. Chapter Four: Choke on Coke

Chapter Four: Choke on Coke

It's probably a good thing if you keep your promises. Nevertheless I wished Seifer had broken this one and just left me with my pride. Of course he did neither and thus I found myself glaring at him as he pulled his motorcycle in an unoccupied parking space in front of my parents' house. I had to admit he looked damn fucking hot in his leather clothes on that awesome bike. I immediately had a hard on. Seifer didn't notice, though. He threw another helmet at me and motioned for me to get on behind him. I obeyed and half an hour later found me being dragged through the first store. It was like my own shopping tours reversed. Now I knew what my friends felt like when I presented to them the most horrible outfits. I think I fainted when he introduced me to the pink panty from hell. I still have nightmares about it.

After what felt like the fiftieth store, I successfully talked Seifer into having late lunch and giving me a break from all those terrible clothes.

"Tired already?" He chuckled, chin resting on his palm while the other hand held his menu. I didn't bless him with any answer. Though I knew he must've been tired as well. Shopping with me is torture. The radio in the background played some David Guetta song and I relaxed, thinking of how I'd like to dance to "Sexy Bitch" with Rinoa. Somehow somewhere between imagining the way our bodies would move together in union, the image turned into having sex with Seifer to Nine Inch Nails'

"Closer." I choked on my Coke. Seifer threw me a wary look.

When we resumed our tour, I was way more relaxed and actually looked at what Seifer considered buying for me. Once we cooperated we found the right clothes rather fast. Not that I really wanted to wear girls' clothes, but I would win this bet and make Seifer do the most embarrassing things. The thought alone made me grin and grab my stuff to try the outfit on. The store clerks and some of the customers stared at me when I entered the girls' changing cubicle with a skirt and a few shirts in my hand. Seifer laughed his ass off. Though he choked on what snide comment he was going to throw at me when I exited the cubicle. I sneered, which is very unlike me, but I guess shopping with Seifer a whole day must have rubbed off.

I was wearing a short skirt that ended just an inch below my boxers, black with a pink and green checked pattern and a lot of chains hanging from the belt we chose. My torso was clad in a mixture of one tight and one loose shirt, the first one in black and the second one in light grey. I had to admit, I was surprised as well. I thought I would look girly in those clothes, or even look LIKE A GIRL. But I didn't. I just looked like a hot guy in a skirt that made me look even hotter. And judging by the looks of it, Seifer agreed. I just had to find some fingerless gloves to make it perfect. I smirked.


	6. Chapter Five: Somebody kill me

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading another chap for a while. College and my boyfriend keep me busy XD So here you are: That brand new fifth chapter! Well, it's already quite old seeing as how I wrote his around March the 27th or something… Anyway, enjoy. Please leave a review while you're at it ;)

Chapter Five: Someone kill me

It was Monday, four weeks until graduation, five days until the pre-graduation-party and the week of my bet with Seifer. Thus, I still had four weeks to lose my virginity and one week to find someone I'd go to prom with. Maybe it was time to panic. In contradiction, I was more afraid of my school day in girl's clothes. I knew I looked hot but that didn't mean I liked wearing this stuff. Though I had still put on some mascara and eye liner I had found in my mom's make-up case, just to underline my stunning beauty. Well screw Seifer.

My way to school was the most embarrassing thing I've ever encountered. I know it didn't show on my face but on the inside I was screaming, trying to run and hide. People openly stared at me, guys laughed at me, girls told me how sexy my legs were even though I had cut myself a lot around the knees while trying to shave them. There were even a couple of guys who gave me wolf whistles. I prayed for the ground to open up and swallow me. It didn't and I accomplished a new record for walking to school. All those chains jingled around my hips while I was desperately trying not to run.

When I reached the school building, it only got worse. Remember when I said I didn't get beat up by the bullies although I'm such a freak? Obviously they thought this was too much. They tried to knock me out within the first fifty meters on the school grounds. I gave a poor fight because of my skirt that was trying to embarrass me further by revealing a little too much of my underwear for my taste. Thank god Seifer didn't make me wear girls' panties. Anyway, my carefully shaved legs were now covered in bruises and I was pissed. I considered killing Seifer the moment I would set eyes on him but I didn't get the opportunity to do so and months later I would be grateful for Zell distracting me from my thoughts when I reached my locker to get my books.

"Whoa, holy shit, Squall! What the heck are you wearing?" He shouted so loud that every student in earshot stopped talking and turned to watch the display.

"Morning, Zell." Was all I grunted in reply, turning back to the task at hand. I couldn't even concentrate on remembering my first subject.

"Squall, why are you wearing a skirt?" That was Quistis. Looking over my shoulder, I was greeted with the sight of all my friends staring at me like I was insane. I probably was.

"Ask Seifer." I sighed. This would be a long, looong day.

"I heard my wonderful name." Oh yeah, just what I needed. Mr. Almighty himself. I smashed my locker door shut, not caring about my books at the moment and instead started glaring at the grinning blond. "Hey Leonhart, I'm pleased to see you stick to your bets."

"Bets?" Zell again.

"Oh no, chicken-wuss, none of your business. That's between Leonhart and me. So cut it and take a picture instead." Before I could even protest, he had thrown his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and posing for the photos half of the school took of us with great enthusiasm. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and resigned. I couldn't stop them anyway. Seifer then dragged me to my first subject and I was glad he remembered what it was.

My day got even worse still. I didn't think it possible, but I was proven wrong again. I'd learned to ignore all the jerks singing "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers – "Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend." Irvine had been the one to start it, not caring that he missed the whole rest of the lyrics – within the first period. What I didn't get used to for the whole week were people of both sex walking up to me to tell me I looked damned hot and the skirt even underlined that. At least I saw Seifer biting his lip each time, probably realizing that this outfit could possibly increase my chances to get a date for prom. Well, it looked like his plan backfired.

But the real bad thing was the reaction of all the teachers. Most of them asked me if I needed psychological help with my obvious gender-confusion, some told me they'd give me detention if I didn't change immediately and one of them threw me out of his classroom. Thus I spent lunch in detention, trying to explain why I was wearing a skirt. At the end of the day, I was so fed up with the whole situation, that I held my head high and stalked through the halls like I owned the place. I have to admit, I looked even hotter with that arrogant face.


	7. Chapter Six: Reactions

Chapter Six: Reactions

Tuesday was a rather calm day. People still gave me wary looks; Seifer made sure to tease me every time he got the opportunity to do so and I ignored all of them. My friends seemed to find the whole thing very amusing. Only Rinoa didn't laugh. She looked at me like I was something pitiable and I could feel my chances to win her decrease.

Wednesday was a catastrophe. Wednesday was sports day. My teacher saw my skirt, grabbed my arm and dragged me to our principal. The principal looked like he was about to faint and sent me to our school psychologist where I spent another lunch hour explaining that I was not gender-confused and did not wear those clothes for fun. It probably didn't help much that I mentioned I thought I looked hot.

The worst part, however, was when I came back from school. There, standing in front of our house, were my aunt and uncle, most likely waiting for my parents or me to come home. I cursed god for trying to ruin my life. My parents had so far failed to notice that I wore a skirt because of my tactical abilities and exact timing that allowed me to grab something to eat without them being able to take a look at me. But there was not a chance in hell that Aunt Mary and Uncle Bill would not tell my parents their son was kind of cross-dressing. Shit.

I had only two options: Face my fate and all the possible insults or commit suicide. Although the last option sounded all too tempting, I decided to stay alive long enough to survive the week and then kill Seifer instead. Mind made up, I walked up to my impending doom, searching for my keys with half my attention focused on my two relatives.

"Auntie, Bill, what are you doing here?" I asked them only a short distance away. I watched as their faces lit up in recognition and joy, then fell at the sight of my outfit. Again I cursed my fate and tried to fight down the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I must have been not quite successful because I felt my face burning and I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Squall?" My aunt sounded doubtful. My uncle was trying to force his gears back into running mode. My fingers closed around the keys and I closed the distance between us, properly greeting them and then unlocking the door, never meeting their eyes. I let them in without another word and proceeded to shrug the boots off my feet.

"Squall, dear, I know this is probably embarrassing for you, but why are you wearing a skirt?" There it was again. That fake understanding and still so much doubt. Thinking I was sick and needed psychological help. My temper rose faster than the alcohol level of an alcoholic during breakfast.

"What if I tell you I like it?" I hissed aggressively. I'd always liked my aunt very much, but right now she was the last person I wanted to talk to. Well, maybe that was my father, but she was very close to that. Her shocked expression didn't help at all.

"Dear, I know this is probably very difficult for you, but –"

"It's a bet, so don't freak out about it." I cut her words off. I did like the skirt, but she didn't need to know. She looked relieved, though. Uncle Bill even resumed breathing. "C'mon, let's sit down and have a drink. I'll need it when dad sees me like this." I offered, leading the way into the living room where I grabbed the nearest bottle of booze and poured us some of it into three glasses. We'd talked for an hour and a half when we heard the door opening and my mother step in. I took one last gulp of whatever alcohol it was and made my way over to the door. May the lord help me.

To my horror, it wasn't only my mother who stood in the hall, putting away her shoes, but she was accompanied by my father. Holy shit. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the hall.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. Aunt Mary and Uncle Bill have come to visit. They're in the living room." I spoke in a rush, making sure the important stuff got out before my father freaked out. I screwed up my eyes, waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come, I opened them a crack to see what they were doing.

They were staring at me, mouth agape. Oh well, I had dealt with that before.

"Before you say anything, no, I'm not gender-confused, nor am I sick and I don't need to see a psychologist. It's just a bet." I made sure I said this in a tone that emphasized my sincerity. Hey, I was still breathing. That's a good sign, right?

"Thank you for welcoming our guests, although I would have wished to avoid this embarrassment. Now go and change. I don't want to see my son parade around in a skirt!" Wow, he was calmer than I expected.

"I can't. I have to wear this until Sunday night. I stick to my bets." I replied weakly. I didn't have the energy to fight with my father. I felt tired of arguing with all those people for days. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep until next Monday. I hadn't even achieved anything for either of my bets so far. I felt really bad. Defeated.

"Well, then kindly go to your room and don't show your face until Monday." My father hissed. Mom looked like she was about to protest, but she didn't. Sighing heavily, I stuck my head back into the living room, bade Mary and Bill goodbye and dragged my feet up the stairs until I could collapse onto my bed exhausted.

Author's Notes: Isn't he just such a nice guy? :3 Sorry again that it took me so long to upload this chap. I think I should have like some kind of chapter alert that bugs me every three or four days so I don't forget to get my chaps up… If any of you want me to hurry up with the chaps, feel free to bug me after a couple of days ^^


	8. Chapter Seven: Clash

Author's Notes: Well folks, I actually managed to get this up early :D I really like this chap 'cause I'm finally getting a little action in the fic ^^ I'll also give you a little hint: If you're a little hentai waiting for anything that might make this fic deserve the rating, stay tuned to chap 9 ;)

Chapter Seven: Clash

Thursday was a little less chaotic. I felt the need to smash my head against the nearest wall when my mom greeted me the next morning, acting way too happy for the early hour and unnerving me greatly when she sat down on the edge of the bathtub to watch me put on my make-up.

"Why do you wear make-up as well?" She wondered aloud and I inwardly groaned.

"'Cause although it's just a bet I still want to look as good and authentic as possible." I answered nonetheless.

"And where did you learn to do that?" She grinned. I knew then that she was sent by Satan to make my life hell. Oh, wait, that was Seifer's part.

"Watching you. Now would you please shut up? I'm not in the mood to talk." With that, my day resumed. Training wasn't much worse than school and at least I didn't have to wear my skirt 'cause we had to wear our training suits. Plus Seifer made sure the others didn't freak me out too much. I silently thanked him for using his brains once in a lifetime. I think he knew that.

On Friday I decided to make one last try to win Rinoa's heart or at least make her realize my feelings for her. As an involuntarily member of the Festival Committee, I knew the party this Saturday would be my last chance and made sure this would be a party no student would forget too soon. I'd even made Seifer's posse help us organize some of the decoration although The Prick made sure I owed him one. Hopefully HE would owe me after tomorrow when I would HOPEFULLY be able to ask Rinoa to be my prom date. I had even been too busy with ignoring all the snide remarks about my skirt for the last five days and trying to make this party as awesome as none before to laugh when Zell was caught making out with Cynthia in a classroom during lunch hour. Everything seemed to be focused on the single night that would hopefully change my life. And change it did.

Standing in front of my mirror on Saturday evening, I tried to calm my nerves. Not only did I have to go to that party wearing a skirt, but I would also have to find a date for prom or else Seifer would make me wear a dress for the graduation ceremony AND prom. Life sucks. Mine in particular.

I finished my make-up with a pastel-colored lip gloss and made my way downstairs to tell my parents where I was going. I entered the living room and started opening my mouth when I was greeted with the most earsplitting noise I'd ever heard. It took me three full seconds to cover my ears with my hands to try and block out the noise and another two seconds to realize that the noise was my father shouting something at me I couldn't quite understand. My mother rushed into the room and started screaming back. I felt like I had just walked straight into a Nine Inch Nails concert without the music and the awesome lyrics. Oh, and without Trent Reznor, which is a pity 'cause he's really hot. But other than that, it reminded me a lot of NIN. Finally they both shut up when I started singing "March of the Pigs" and congratulated them for being as loud as a Rock concert. They both stared at me like I was a space alien. Well, now or never.

"I'm heading out for our pre-graduation party. I dunno when I'll be back but might not be before tomorrow. Good-night." With that I turned around and approached my boots, when my father said something I won't forget my whole life.

"You're not going anywhere in that stuff. You look like a fucking hooker!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was like the strange scenes in those movies when the protagonist is confronted with a difficult decision. My parents both stopped as well, my father waiting for a reply, my mother shocked at what my father had said and I didn't move an inch while I screwed my eyes shut and tried to fight down the tears threatening to fall. I had never felt this bad in my whole life. Never had my father used insults in my presence, never had he screamed at me like that, and never had he made me feel like he didn't accept me the way I was. I knew I liked this outfit and maybe, just maybe, I had accepted the fact that I might be bisexual and my step-father made it very clear he had no interest whatsoever in being my father if I wore anything that might show my sexuality. I felt disrespected and cast out.

When I had finally controlled myself I turned around and glared at my father like I had never glared at anyone before. Not even Seifer.

"Oh, really? You know what? Screw you!" I grabbed my jacket and keys, put on my boots without tying them up, and stormed out the door. Now you know where I got my name from.

Once outside, I almost ran back inside when I saw the person waiting for me. Sitting on that damned awesome motor-cycle, wearing not his leather clothes but his party outfit of loose pants and a tight shirt – which almost made me drool – and smirking up at me was Seifer, one helmet in each hand, probably making sure I came to the party no matter what. My first instinct turned into utter relief and I jumped down the front stairs at the same time my parents yanked the door back open to shout at me some more. I put my jacket on in a rush, pocketing my keys and grabbed the helmet Seifer offered me. By now I didn't care what my parents thought when I hopped onto the bike behind Seifer and pressed my body into his so I could wrap my arms around his waist to make sure I wouldn't fall off. Judging by the looks of it, my father's suspicions were confirmed. Seifer pulled out of the parking space and made his way over to our school.


	9. Chapter Eight: THE party

Chapter Eight: THE party

The parking lot of our school was so crowded. I felt all too relieved that I had not taken my car here, though I wondered how I would get home without the car. Well, hopefully this night would end in someone's bedroom, preferably Rinoa's. I took the helmet off and tied up my boots before climbing down the motorcycle. I didn't even pay attention to where Seifer put them. I just didn't care.

"Thanks for saving my ass. Let's check out the bar." I mumbled, stalking off into the direction of our gym where we had set up the party very cliché-like. Seifer followed me in silence. Maybe tonight was the night of people being out of character. I saw Zell sitting in a corner, brooding and ignoring my greeting, Selphie quietly talking to Irvine who had a look of forced patience on his face. They smirked at me both for my outfit and being followed by Seifer. Raijin was dancing with Rinoa not far from the bar; the sight gave me a stab of jealousy. Fujin was debating with Quistis and throwing her arms up in a desperate gesture every now and then while the other female listened to her with an amused expression. I ordered five beers and a Coke all at once, which earned me a look of disbelieve from the bar tender. Not to mention the puzzled look he gave my skirt. I passed one beer over to Seifer who accepted it with mild curiosity. Usually I didn't drink on parties. Somehow I had the feeling this evening would be very strange. Once I had downed all my beers, I grabbed Seifer and my Coke and dragged him over to Rinoa and Raijin with the intention of breaking their dance and make her talk with me instead.

"Hey Rinoa. Hi Raijin. Whazzup?" Okay, now I knew there was something wrong with this party. I knew it. My father had beat the crap out of me and I was in coma dreaming this shit. I never used Zell-vocabulary. I never drank at parties. And I never clung to Seifer like my life depended on it.

Obviously Rinoa thought the same judging by her expression. I sweat-dropped. Seifer chuckled. Life sucks.

The party itself was great. Selphie wouldn't let me choose all the music, but people recognized my influence immediately. Maybe that's why those Hip-Hop-Gangsta-jerks didn't come here. The rest of the students enjoyed the music and I had to admit the mixture of Selphie's party and dance music and my Hard Rock was awesome. When they played David Guetta everyone freaked out and even Rinoa and Raijin broke their dance to dance alone. Rinoa looked beautiful with her hair swaying around her whenever she moved her head. Raijin looked a little uncomfortable with the situation. I, on the other hand, had so much fun. I knew people said I danced like a girl afterwards but hey, I was supposed to look like a girl all week, right? So why shouldn't I use my hips a little more than strictly necessary? Still, my eyes were on Seifer for the next two hours flat. The way he moved spoke with a fluency that each of us lacked. The way he still managed to look very, VERY masculine impressed me; it still does today. I knew he caught my looks, as did everyone else and suddenly I forgot what my goal for that evening was. I forgot all about Rinoa. I forgot the bet. I didn't even notice when Raijin accompanied Rinoa to the toilet. It took me another hour to realize they were nowhere in sight and this epiphany was only triggered by Seifer nudging my shoulder to tell me he needed to go to the bathroom as well. He looked like he had just run a marathon. His face was all flushed and sweaty, his hair was tousled and his shirt clung to his chest like a second skin. I stared at his ass when he left.

Then I noticed I had a hard on. Fuck, that was embarrassing.

Thus I decided to return to my original plan and ask Rinoa to be my prom date. Right. I could do this. Strange enough I felt disappointed by the thought of some girl dancing with Seifer all night. Or perhaps it would be a guy? I didn't know anything about Seifer, I realized. I found Rinoa standing with a group of girls in front of the girls' bathroom, giggling about something. When I approached they fell silent, only watching me with bemused expressions. Probably because I had more style than any of them and looked much hotter in a skirt. Yay me.

"Rinoa, can I have a word with you?" I was suddenly very nervous and started toying with the hem of my skirt. She nodded her head yes, forcing her face into a serious expression and began leading the way over to a secluded corner where we could talk in peace. Her friends giggled some more. I considered swaying my hips some more to make them jealous of my sexy ass but they'd probably only burst out in laughter.

"What is it?" She sounded worried. Did I really look that horrible right now? I wished I had a mirror. I should probably check my make-up. "Squall?"

"Can I use your lip gloss? I think mine's –" She looked at me like I had grown another head. Oh shit. _What the heck was that?_ "Err… Sorry, that wasn't what I wanted to say. Though if you could lend me yours for a while I'd be grateful." She stared at me, mouth agape while she handed me the lip gloss.

The girls behind us cracked up with laughter. I felt my face burning.

"Was that everything you wanted?" She asked incredulous. I shook my head no immediately.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you if… you… kinda… wanted to go to prom with me?" Oh god, this was SO pathetic. I could see her answer showing on her face before she even opened her mouth to articulate it.

"Oh Squall, I'm so sorry. I already have a date." She honestly looked apologetic. I let out a long breath I hadn't realized holding. Funny thing was, I didn't even feel disappointed. I guess I knew it since I saw her dance with Raijin. "I'm going with Raijin. I didn't know you wanted to go with me. I mean, not that I wouldn't go with you, you're one of my best friends." _Yeah, continue stabbing my heart._ "Actually I thought, you know, you were gay." THAT I had not expected. Was that what people saw in me? A fag? _Okay, calm down Squall. You can't blame them. You're wearing a skirt, you dance like a girl, you practically drooled all over Seifer, you jerk off to guys, although they don't know that – I HOPE - AND you just borrowed your best friend's lip gloss. So MAYBE people realized something you haven't a little faster than your little brain can think?_

"You thought I was GAY?" _Okay no shouting in the halls please. Or else everyone will hear you. Thank you dear._ "Okay, I can see why you might have thought so. But no, I'm not. Anyway, I think I gotta check on my make-up now. See ya." With that I excused myself and rushed into the men's bathroom. There were a couple of guys in there but I ignored them as I leaned against one of the basins and glared at my reflection in the mirror. At least my eye liner had not smeared. There were no remains of my lip gloss, though. Sighing in defeat I began to fix my make-up. The lip gloss was the same shade of pink as the pattern on my skirt. I would have preferred a less flashy color but my alternatives were slim.

"Hey faggot, fuck off and do that in the girls' bathroom." One of the guys yelled at me. I still ignored him. When he tried to grab my arm and forcefully throw me out, I caught his wrist and twisted it, lip gloss carefully secured in my other hand.

"Hey fucker, do that again and I'll beat the crap outta you." My voice was not more than a hiss but it was enough to draw every male's attention to me. Some were cheering for me, some glared at me. My attacker fled. "Anyone else who's got a problem with me? I'd love to smash a few things right now, so bring it on." None of them said a word. So I resumed fixing my make-up. When I was done, I stalked out of the bathroom, passed Rinoa, threw her lip gloss in her direction, and went to search for my other friends. I couldn't help but feel strange whenever I felt eyes on me. I wondered what they all thought of me. I know I shouldn't've cared, but I did. I felt vulnerable, like my every thought was exposed to them. I always considered myself a freak, but I never wanted them to think of me as a fag. Plus I couldn't find any of my friends. I think I had some kind of mental breakdown right then. I threw my ass onto a bench where I sat for a while, thoughts turning in my head. When I woke up from my inner coma, the party was almost over. It was four o'clock in the morning and the crowd started to vanish. I had to pee.

When I came out of the bathroom again, Seifer leaned against the wall facing the door, waiting for me. I didn't say anything, neither did he while he led the way over to the bar. I guess I looked like I needed a drink. I did, too.

"What happened?" He asked, handing me a beer. I didn't need to ask what he meant.

"I asked Rinoa out for prom. She said she was going with Raijin." Why was I telling him in the first place? Who cares.

"I know." His voice was apologetic. Maybe he felt guilty that he didn't tell me.

"You didn't know I wanted her to go with me." We were silent for a while.

"Where are your guys?" I took a look around.

"I dunno." I sighed. "Where are Raijin and Fujin?" He shook his head. Again we fell silent.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" I thought for a while, sipping my drink.

"Nothing. To go home and sleep, I guess." I didn't want to answer that hidden question about how I planned to win our bet still.

"Won't your parents kill you?" I shrugged. "How about you go home with me?" I blinked. Did I just hear right? I turned around fully to look at him. There was no hint of amusement in his eyes. I actually considered his offer. I didn't want to go home. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I guess the sleep part wouldn't be a problem as well." His lips curled against my skin. My heartbeat sounded like drums in my ears. I could smell alcohol in his breath, sweat on his body and that little pure scent I couldn't describe that was just Seifer. I inhaled his scent with deep breaths. It intoxicated me, making my senses swirl in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol.

"I'll kill you if we sleep a single minute this night."


	10. Chapter Nine: Closer

Author's Notes: So here it is: The chapter you've all been waiting for ^^ **Lemon ahead**, so be careful if you don't wanna read it ;) The whole chap is a lemon, only the last few lines are "important". The song is "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, you might wanna check it out while reading the chap ;)

I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chap seeing as how I haven't heard from my beta reader since the middle of May. The last betaed chap was Chapter 11, so I won't be able to upload any more chaps after that. I hope she'll remember me…

Anyway, I hope you have a lot of fun with this chap ;)

Chapter Nine: Closer

Flashback:

"_So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"_

"_Nothing. To go home and sleep, I guess."_

"_How about you go home with me? I guess the sleep part wouldn't be a problem as well."_

"_I'll kill you if we sleep a single minute this night."_

With that clarified I dragged him out of the gym, only pausing to collect our jackets. But I didn't lead him back to the motorcycle. Instead, we ended up with him shoving me against a wall in the backyard behind the gym, mouths pressed together in a fierce kiss. Our bodies rubbed together, hands tangled in hair, his right knee pushed between my legs, forcing me to feel he was already hard. I moaned into our kiss. His tongue licked my lower lip before it was caught between his teeth and he sucked on it rather forcefully. I still liked it more than I thought necessary. When he kissed me again I could taste my lip gloss on his tongue. His hands left my hair and slipped under my shirts instead. I flinched, seeing as they were a little colder than I would have liked. His fingers roamed over my sides, up to my chest where they teased my nipples. Again I moaned, this time without his lips catching the sound as they were currently pressed against the sensitive skin on my neck. When he bit my neck I moaned even louder.

"Fuck, you're moaning real hot." Seifer breathed into my ear. I had to agree. His body answered my sounds with his erection hardening. "Want me to fuck you right here?" I could tell he tried to sound calm, but the little quiver in his voice betrayed him. I ran my hands down his back and squeezed his ass in response. He breathed a laugh while one of his hands felt its way down to my skirt and over my thighs. My head fell back against the wall and my eyes closed on their own accord when he slipped his fingers into my boxers. "You like it dirty, huh?" He groaned, his hand wrapping around my cock and giving me a playful stroke. I bit my lip in an attempt not to scream in pleasure. The sound would have drowned nevertheless in a wave of cheers in the gym as the DJ turned the music up and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails boomed out of the small windows. I laughed, remembering my little fantasy about Seifer and that song. He dropped to his knees, pulled down my boxers and disappeared beneath my skirt. I didn't hold back my scream this time when his lips closed around my cock and he began to suck.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

My hands shot down to his head, encouraging him to take me in further. I felt him hum in pleasure. I wished I could watch him giving me a blowjob right then, but my skirt wouldn't allow it. All I could do was dig my fingers into his hair, throw my head back and moan aloud. I never thought it would feel this awesome. It's probably an advantage that he's a guy and he knew exactly what he was doing. It didn't take long for me to feel my orgasm approach. I tried to yank his head back but he just pulled away my fingers and continued to suck my cock, swallowing my cum when I came with a deep groan.

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides, (help me) I've got no soul to sell_

_(__Help me) the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna__ feel you from the inside_

My legs shook a little when the dizzy feeling disappeared but I knew he would hold me upright. Our eyes locked and I could have come again right then, just by looking into those blue-green eyes filled with lust and want. He wanted me so badly. It was an awesome feeling. We just stood there and looked at each other for a while and I tried to catch my breath and pull myself together to continue.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

I pulled him up for another kiss, forcing my tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his to taste myself on him. I can't say I particularly liked the taste, but the very thought that it was MY cum on SEIFER's tongue made me hard again. He turned me around before I could think straight again. And again he dropped to his knees, this time face to face with my ass, prying open my cheeks and running his tongue over my entrance, making me shiver. It felt strange when he shoved it into me, licking my inside. Still, I liked it. I had never considered doing anything else than just jerking off to satisfy my sexual needs but I knew I would never do it without anything inside of me again. He twisted his tongue in me, licking me from different angles and I loved it. When he pulled his tongue out again I fought down a whimper, but then he instead pushed a finger in me and I moaned hoarsely. It burned and stung a little but not enough to be called pain. That only came with the second finger. Still it was not enough to be unable to ignore it.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

He pulled his fingers out a little just to thrust them back in. My back arched, my palms were pressed flat against the wall while he fucked me with his fingers. He stood up while pushing a third finger in, finally reaching the point where the feeling became pain. He stroked my neck a few times, the loving gesture making me melt against his chest before he bit my neck and slapped my ass. I moaned again, hearing his answering grunt in my ear. I snapped back to attention when I heard him tear open a condom wrapper followed by the sound of a cap opening. I braced myself for the pain I knew would come. If his three fingers still fucking me felt that painful, Seifer's cock would for sure be worse.

_(Help me) tear down my reason, (help me) its' your sex I can smell_

_(Help me) you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

When he withdrew his fingers, Seifer gave me a chaste kiss on my shoulder and positioned himself behind me, holding my hips in place while he pushed his now slick cock into me inch by inch. I cried out in pain. Seifer moaned in pleasure. I got addicted to the sound rather fast. I loved the way his fingers dug into my hips a little too hard, the way his breath hitched. Who cared about the pain? This was awesome.

"You're taking it so good, baby." He groaned, causing me to moan in return. His voice was thick with pleasure, husky and rough.

"C'mon, do it already." I breathed, still in pain, but it would go away. Obeying my wish he withdrew a little, thrusting back in as if to test my reactions. Then he pulled out almost completely, thrusting into me hard. I moaned loud enough to clearly hear myself over the loud music.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

"Want me to fuck you hard?" _Oh god, don't stop talking. Gimme more dirty talk_. "Want me to fuck your brains out, Leonhart?" I nodded, too breathless to say anything. He sped up his pace, each thrust making me feel complete, each time he withdrew I craved for more. My elbows were sore from rubbing against the wall. I met his every thrust pushing back my hips, enjoying the feel of is erection inside of me. We moaned together, each thrust making us cry out simultaneously. He slapped my ass again, biting my neck, doing his very best to drive me insane. Then he hit a spot in me, making me see stars.

"Fuck, Seifer!" He hit it again repeatedly, groaning a curse of his own.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

I knew I wouldn't last much longer. My brain only registered the need to touch my cock and I did, jerking myself off while Seifer fucked me stupid. Surprisingly he came first. He screamed my name, my first name, thrusting harder still, finding his release deep inside of me. I followed him close. My orgasm hit me harder than any ever had. I could no longer distinguish our voices. Both of us moaning the other male's name over and over again.

_You get me closer to god_

I came down to earth faster than I thought. Still I made no move to separate us. Seifer's arms encircled my waist, pulling me close. His nose nuzzled my neck. I felt whole. I didn't care that I probably had stains on my skirt right now. Wait, I'm still wearing my skirt.

"Liked fucking a guy in a skirt?" I teased, a grin stretching my lips.

"Yep." I laughed. Maybe I liked Seifer more than I would like to admit. "C'mon let's get to my place so I can fuck you some more." We separated reluctantly, trying to clean us off the best we could.

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

Then an idea came up.

"Hey, if you want me to come with you, I got one condition." I waited for him to raise an eyebrow in expectation. "Wanna go to prom with me?" I was grinning like some moron but I didn't care. He chuckled.

"I know I'll probably regret this considering our bet but I'd love to go to prom with you."

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

We didn't make it to his apartment for another hour.


	11. Chapter Ten: The morning after

Author's Notes: Hey there. Here you are: the very late 10th chapter. Because my beta reader still hasn't contacted me, I have to ask you if there is anybody who would like and volunteer to correct my chapters. I only need someone to find my spelling mistakes and fix some of my expressions, cause as you know (I guess) I am not a native English speaker and tend to use some phrases wrong ;) Please contact me if you are interested. It would also be of great help if you offered to correct only a single chapter :)

Chapter Ten: The morning after

The next morning – disregarding the late hour – was one of the best I ever had. I woke up to Seifer nudging my shoulder lightly. I grunted, not wanting to end the night yet. But somehow Seifer had different plans.

"You said you'd kill me if we slept a single minute last night. We just slept five hours. So either continue sleeping OR kill me." He chuckled. I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. Wait, why was SEIFER ALMASY in my BED? My eyes shot open which I immediately regretted doing. My head felt like I had knocked it into a wall. Oh. I remembered. I actually HAD knocked it against the headboard of Seifer's bed. Why did that happen again? I didn't know.

"Seifer, why did I knock my head against your headboard?" This time he laughed. I didn't see the comedy in that.

"Because I fucked you a little too hard and too close to it."

"What are you talking ab- oh." I remembered. "Oh god, did we really have mind-blowing sex yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged. Somehow it didn't even bother me anymore now that I remembered how much I'd liked it. I nuzzled his chest which currently served as my pillow. His fingers played with a strand of my hair. I waited for sleep to come back but that bitch had already run away laughing and waving my underwear. Where did that fucker get my underwear from? Never mind. "Seifer, please tell me you got at least a ton of aspirin in your apartment."

"Yep."

"Go get me one? Or rather two. Please?" He sighed but got up nevertheless. I watched him leave, memorizing every part of his body. Before I could think about it, I was hard again. When he sat down on the bed again I was all over him before he could escape. Though I made sure to take my aspirin before we did anything that would make me ache even more. After that, we ate breakfast in his little kitchen. I can't remember how many times we'd had sex from our first time around 0430 at night until my phone rang around 1715 on Sunday evening but it was a lot. Our next to last time lasted more than one hour, not counting foreplay, because we were already so tired. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Seifer asked while pounding into me like he hadn't had sex for three whole years. I only moaned in reply, grabbing my cell phone from his nightstand, moaning once again before answering the call.

"What?" You can imagine I sounded pissed. I WAS pissed. Who had the courage to interrupt me losing more brain cells because of insufficient oxygen supply while fucking?

"Squall?" Oh shit. Mom. I fought down a groan seeing as how it might have sounded too much like pleasure and too little like annoyance.

"Mom. What is it?" Seifer snorted.

"Where are you, dear? We are worried about you." She really did sound worried.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't be back until Sunday?" I hoped she would hang up soon. It got more and more difficult to suppress my moans, something Seifer didn't care about doing. He just continued voicing his pleasure with each thrust. I hoped mom didn't hear him.

"But Squall, it's almost half past five." I opened my mouth to reply when Seifer hit that sweet spot I had learned was my prostate. I pressed the phone into the pillow and screamed in pleasure, imitated by the blond. I lifted the cell phone back to my ear.

"Mom, I'm not gonna debate that with you right now. I'll be home in about two hours." I felt sweat dripping down my back where Seifer licked it up.

"Squall, what exactly are you doing?" Now she sounded suspicious and I was fed up with her rambling.

"I'm fucking, mom, so shut up now and leave me the fuck alone. Two hours." With that I hung up and kicked The Prick for laughing his ass off.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Back to normal

Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to tell you, that I have found a new beta reader. From Chapter Twelve on, **Cerulean Twin** will be my beta reader ^.^

Chapter Eleven: Back to normal

I hadn't even expected my parents to not yell at me as I walked into the living room in my newly washed skirt, hair still a little damp from the shower I took with Seifer before leaving, not without fucking one last time and deciding to meet up again to have sex. I probably still had a lot to learn and I was looking forward to doing so.

"I'm home." I announced once through the door, waiting for my father to blow up and my mom to start crying about how I could have been out for so long without calling. I was surprised - to say the least - to find my mom smiling at me with an all too knowing expression I didn't like a bit. My father just threw my skirt a sour look and didn't say anything. I crooked an eyebrow, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No, dear, I was waiting for you to come back so we could eat together. Would you mind helping me with the last preparations?" She rattled as she walked past me, patted my cheek and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at my father, he looked back and we burst out laughing. He stood up grinning to stand in front of me, obviously wanting to say something but not quite managing. I waited patiently.

"Squall, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should never have shouted at you, not to mention insult you. I don't know what's gotten into me." He looked utterly shaken by his behavior. I only smiled in response.

"It's okay, dad. You don't have to apologize. I know it won't happen again." He looked relieved. I was already turning around to help mom in the kitchen when he grabbed my arm to hold me back. I looked over my shoulder to see him smirk.

"I meant to tell you: You've got a hickey on your neck. Might as well be a bite mark." He chuckled. I flushed.

"Shit." I tried to cover it with my shirt but it didn't work at all. Tomorrow I would have to wear something to hide it. All the way through dinner my parents dropped one snide remark after the other, making me want to kill them. Instead I just pinched the bridge of my nose and went to bed early.

I greeted the next day of school with my stereo blasting the whole first half of The Downward Spiral – Nine Inch Nails, who else? – while I took my sweet time in the shower, enjoying the thought that I would not need half an hour to put on my make-up. Instead I jerked off to "Closer". When I fixed my hair I felt strangely pale without my mascara. I shook my head to get the image out of my head. I did NOT want to become a drag queen just because I loved Seifer fucking me. _Okay, no thoughts about sex._ I didn't want to start this week by embarrassing myself further.

I noticed people at school stared at me even more today. I thought they might have gotten used to my look during the last week and thus they were surprised to see me back in my leather pants and bomber jacket ensemble. Though I kept the gloves. To my relief, the fur of my jacket hid my hickey. Well, rather, bite mark seeing as how Seifer created it by biting me hard enough to draw blood. I admit it'd made me hard. My friends seemed surprised as well but I reminded them of why I wore the skirt in the first place.

"I have to admit you looked damn hot in that outfit." Zell mumbled a little shyly. The others agreed.

"Well thanks. I think so as well, but I don't plan on wearing it too often. Otherwise PEOPLE might think I'm gay." I crooked an eyebrow looking in Rinoa's direction who flushed vividly red. The others laughed.

"Hey, wait, does that mean you don't like guys?" Irvine tried to dig deeper. I just laughed in reply and began walking towards my first period which I now remembered to be Estharian with a smirk on my lips. I wouldn't make it that easy for them. The difficult part of the day, though, was to keep my eyes off Seifer. Whenever I saw him, my mind provided me with unwanted memories of our night, or rather, day together. When our eyes met in the cafeteria during lunch I remembered that one time we'd forced our eyes to stay open to watch each other in orgasm. I choked on my coke. Somehow this was about to become quite common for me.

"Squall, are you alright?" Quistis patted my back with a worried expression.

"Sure." I managed to croak, inhaling deeply and slowly to calm down.

"So, how did you find the party? I thought it was great." Selphie piped up.

"Oh yeah, the music was AWESOME! We're a real good team, Selph." I agreed, high-fiving her.

"The party was good. I just wasn't in the mood to party. Cynthia broke up with me." Zell announced sulking. We all expressed our sympathy.

"Did anyone have sex?" Irvine asked, his grin telling us that he did.

"Yep. We did." Selphie reminded him theatrically. Why didn't that not surprise me?

"Nope." Zell.

"No but Raijin asked me out on a date for this Wednesday." Rinoa admitted, throwing me an apologetic look. I ignored it.

"Yes." Me.

"No." Quistis.

"Hm, well then you should probably hurry up, it's only – Did you just say _yes_, Squall?" They all snapped their head in my direction to stare at me like I had grown a second head. I blinked.

"Yeah."

"WHAT?" Somehow this reminded me of some comedy.

"Scream like two decibel louder and the whole school will be listening." I snarled sarcastically.

"You had sex? With whom?" _Oh this'll be so much fun_. I mentally leaned back and enjoyed the show.

"I'm not telling you that. You'll see on prom night." I grinned my most feral grin. I'm such a sadistic bastard.

"Oh c'mon Squall. Tell us! Quisty?" Quistis yelped in shock.

"Nope. Besides she said she didn't have sex, remember?"

"You're right. It wasn't Rinoa as well, so Fujin?" I burst out laughing.

"Do you still think I had a crush on her?"

"Dunno. Xu?" I think she ran out of possibilities. Why would I fuck our trainee teacher?

"NO?"

"Oh just TELL US, Squall." Now she was pleading. Oh god I liked this. I guess it showed on my face because they suddenly looked disgusted. My sadistic self was laughing maniacally.

"I won't and you've had your three guesses. So drop it and be patient."

"Okay if Selphie has three tries I want to have the same. Nida?" Now it was my turn to look disgusted. Not that Nida was disgusting; he was just not my type.

"Forget it, I won't tell you. Thank Selph for being dictatorial and not letting you have a guess, too. Now shut the fuck up before I freak out." With that I resumed eating my lunch.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fucked up

Author's Notes: Although it seems that no one read the last chap (if you did, it'd be really nice and only fair if you left me a review so I can see if ANYONE reads this fic anymore), I will present you the next chap and therefore the first one Cerulean Twin corrected for me. I'd be happy if you could give me some feed-back on my beta's work. Though I'd be happy if you gave me any feed-back at all -.-

Chapter Twelve: Fucked up

On Tuesday, I found Seifer in front of my house waiting for me to come home. Sitting on the top step, he had his nose buried in a folder that looked too much like math. Did I tell you the story of How Squall Leonhart Came to Hate Math? No? Well then let me sum it up for you.

It was shortly after entering middle school and meeting Seifer at our martial arts club – but that's still another story – that our old math teacher went on a hiking tour and fell off the mountain. I laughed my ass off and the principal gave me one week's worth of detention – so the school had to find a substitute. So guess who thought she could handle teaching calc to us well-behaved kids; right, our art teacher. Problem was, she'd probably had her last math lesson in college and that was about thirty years ago. Half of the class could do the stuff better than her and the other half didn't understand a word.

Thus we convinced her to let us have more interaction in class and math classes became fun again. Now the students explained the new stuff and our teacher just sat there, smiled and tried to correct our homework. You might wonder why I said I hated math; easy enough to explain. As soon as my class mates realized that I was really good in math, Selphie and Seifer – they are a SCARY union – decided to make me the new teacher. Great, isn't it? So anti-social little Squall had to do twice the work for math, thus tried real hard to live up to everyone's expectations, spent his free time learning more and more math and became the nerdy freak he is now. Not to mention that I trained even harder in my martial arts club to be able to defend myself against the bullies. And that's the reason why I'm awesome in math, worked as a math teacher without salary until high school and came to hate math.

Anyway, back to today. The Prick was sitting in front of my door trying to beat that shit into his brains and giving me fantasies about how I could teach him some more. Maybe it was time to try some role-plays.

"Mr. Almasy, homework is to be done at home. If you wish to have private lessons with me you should get up and follow me into my office." I barked at him in my best teacher voice. Oh wow, I guess I still rocked. He looked up from his papers, grinned at me and let me pass so I could open the door. Once it closed behind us, he shoved me against the nearest wall and our lips locked in a fierce kiss, fingers tangled in shirts and hair. It took us almost ten minutes to shrug off our jackets and shoes without breaking the kiss. He then picked me up and carried me up the stairs after I'd motioned for him where my room was. He didn't throw me on my bed though, but instead sat down on my office chair in front of my desk with me straddling his lap. By now we were both rock hard, grinding against each other. We both moaned when he bit my neck again. I guess I will have bite marks for the rest of my life. Not that I care. I slipped my hand beneath his T-shirt, running my fingers over his smooth skin. I wanted him naked so badly. He took my shirt off faster than I could react, digging his fingers into my back, smashing our lips back together. I lifted his T-shirt enough to feel our skin rub together. I moaned again.

It was only then that we heard a noise from the doorway that resembled a strangled sound. Our heads shot up, turning to the source of the sound. It was my dad. Standing in the doorway with his mouth agape and an expression of complete and utter shock written on his face; it could have been funny under different circumstances. It only made me feel like someone had made me swallow a ton of ice water right then.

"Shit." It was the only thought my mind provided me with. Did I mention I wanted a gun and a bullet rather desperately? My father's expression changed into barely suppressed anger and disgust.

"Call me when you're done." He just said in a voice that cut deeper than steel. He turned around, closed the door behind him and the sound of steps on the stairs informed me of his retreat. Why hadn't we heard his steps moments ago? I turned to look at Seifer.

"I'm a dead man now, ain't I?" He sounded really worried. I shook my head.

"No, don't worry. He'll concentrate his anger on me. Now you have an idea of how he reacted when he saw me in that skirt." Seifer bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"Don't apologize!" I interrupted him. "By now I don't care anymore." I grinned. "Nothing can stop me now 'cause I don't care anymore." I started singing while kicking my stereo on, switched to "Piggy" and resumed our making out. It was probably the weird tension between us or the knowledge that my father would give me hell later that made Seifer fuck me harder than he ever had. I know you might wonder how he could do that without hurting me; he didn't. He hurt me a lot but like I already said: I don't care. I even loved it. I'm quite a masochist. He took me on my desk, thrusting hard and deep, but still fast enough to make me run out of breath a few times. I choked on my moans while he kept going like it was the most normal thing in the world. This time I came before him. My last conscious thought was to push my papers and my computer keyboard out of the way so I wouldn't have to explain to my teachers why I had cum all over my homework. My orgasm left my head swimming for minutes.

"I should probably fuck off before your father decides to come back because we took too long." Seifer joked but my heart sank. I nodded nevertheless, accepting the tissues he'd grabbed from my nightstand. I still felt too dazed to talk. "Finally managed to fuck you stupid?" He chuckled, reading me way too good for my comfort.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get to teach you some math. How about I make up for it after training on Thursday?" I offered when I saw his papers lying in the hall which was a mess. No surprise dad came to check on me with all the jackets and boots scattered all over the place.

"That'd be awesome. I know I learned that stuff sometime but I just can't seem to remember how it's done. Let's do it at my place so I can fuck you afterwards." There was that suggestive grin again and I couldn't help but chuckle. I kissed him good-bye – more like made out good-bye – and watched him leave through the living room window – I mean, he left through the door and I watched through the window. You have strange ideas, guys - as I decided to have a drink before I called my dad. He picked up after the second ring.

"Dad, you can come back." I wanted to say some more but he'd already hung up. I waited impatiently, like a lamb waiting for slaughter. Well, I guess they don't wait for it 'cause they don't know they'll be killed but I knew. I took a look at the clock. It told me mom would be home soon, too. Wow, I was SO looking forward to telling them I'm bisexual, or maybe rather gay in denial? Hm, whatever. This would be so much fun. I needed a ride to la-la-land so I didn't have to cope with this shit. Somehow straightjackets seemed rather inviting right now. _Though maybe I should return to my original plan with my dear old friend the gun? Oh yeah, I'm insane. Beautiful world._

_Fuck off, you're scary. Just let me handle this. Oh great, I'm schizophrenic __and have multiple personalities now._ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. I refilled my glass before my dad entered the room. I didn't say anything, just stared out of the window. I wondered how much I looked of the fuck I just had. I should have checked. Fuck.

"I'm curious as to how you're gonna explain that to your mom." My father's voice was quiet and calm; the voice he always used when something was totally wrong. Like that time when I'd knocked Seifer unconscious with a stone because he had tried to kiss me. I wondered if dad had recognized him.

"Why don't you do that? I'm sure you have a lot of beautiful words you can use to describe me." I took another gulp of what I thought might be whiskey. I'd be hammered before mom came home at this rate. My father didn't reply with anything. _Hit a nerve?_ So we stood there and waited. At least he hadn't screamed at me yet. _Might be a good sign, right?_

When the door opened again and the cheerful voice of my mother greeted us, dad slipped out of the room. I didn't listen to what he told her. I tried to sing "Reptile" in my head but somehow I couldn't remember the lyrics. It was just a loud blur of screaming, drums and abused guitars.

_Hey pig, yeah you, hey pig piggy pig pig pig, all of my fears came true._ At least I could still sing "Piggy".


	14. Chapter Thirteen: So what?

Chapter Thirteen: So what?

My mom entered the room, followed by my father. I didn't look at her, just sipped some more of my drink. Somehow I was more afraid of her reaction than I was about what my father might say.

"Squall?" _Oh great, just go on talking to me like I am five years old._

"Mom." I didn't give anything away; just kept up my stoic expression.

"Squall, dear, your father said you had something to tell me." _Wasn't that nice of him?_

"And just because he says so, you believe him? What if I don't think I have anything to tell you?"

"Then I'm gonna tell her and you might not like it because like you said, I have so many beautiful words I could use." Now I really felt like a five-year-old. This was just pathetic.

"Well then do it. Don't hold back, I'm looking forward to learning some new vocabulary." I downed the rest of my drink. My mother looked from me to my dad and back again.

"Squall, if this is something important I would like _you_ to tell me."

"Okay, no prob'. See, dad seems to have a problem with respecting privacy." Silence dropped between us like a hammer. Point for me. It's true after all, isn't it?

"Well, I'll give you that. I had no right to enter your room without permission. Please accept my apologies." He truly sounded regretful now. Perhaps he'd overcome his shock of seeing his son make out with another guy in his bedroom.

"Apologies accepted." I nod slightly.

"Wait, you entered his room without permission? Why?" My mom was furious now. She says privacy is the most important virtue when living together.

"Well, I did knock but then I heard a sound I couldn't quite place and thus I opened the door to see if he was okay." He trailed off, leaving the rest for my mother to imagine. I think she might have blushed then.

"Did you have a girl in your room?" She giggled and moved a little forward to try and read my face. What is it with women and their interest in everybody's love life?

"No." My father and I answered in unison. I saw her face drop out of the corner of my eye.

"Did he interrupt something – err, private?" I just had to laugh right then. I think it might have sounded a little hysterical.

"Depends on how you define 'private'." I wouldn't make this too easy for them.

"I mean, did he interrupt your… private time? You know what I mean." I wondered if she'd ever seen

"American Pie". She probably should. It made the situation even funnier.

"Just say it mom. I won't faint." I chuckled. I heard my father cough a badly disguised laugh.

"Oh Squall, don't make this even more difficult for me!" She accused me. I decided to go a little easy on her.

"No, he didn't interrupt me jerking off." She flinched from the way I could say it so casually. I have no problem admitting I jerk off. Doesn't every teenager do it? I personally haven't met any who don't.

"So… what _did_ you interrupt?" She asked my father wearily. Still it was me who answered.

"Just because I didn't have a girl in my room doesn't mean I was alone."

"But – what…?" She didn't get it. I rolled my eyes sighing and turned around to look her in the eyes. Might as well go all out now.

"Mom, I THINK I might _possibly_ be gay." Okay, this was easier than asking Rinoa out on a date.

"But you said that skirt thing was just a bet." I blinked.

"It WAS just a bet, which I won by the way. Just because I had to wear a skirt doesn't mean I'm gay and just because I don't wear a skirt anymore doesn't mean I'm NOT gay. I'm not quite sure myself, mom, but I know I like guys so I'm at least bisexual." I explained calmly. Even my father seemed to have forgotten his anger and consider this information. I was caught completely off my guard when my mom giggled again.

"So you had sex with a guy when I called you Sunday?" I flushed bright red. My father chuckled while my mother tried to pry for more information. "Who is he? What's his name? Where did you meet him? Is he your boyfriend?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"His name is Seifer, he's my class mate and sparring partner in martial arts and no, he's not my boyfriend. Interrogation over?" The name seemed to have triggered a memory.

"Seifer? Seifer Almasy?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that the guy you knocked unconscious with a stone?" I knew my father would remember that.

"Yep." I laughed my evil gnome laugh.

"So you like each other better now?" I think my father did that on purpose. He was just as voyeuristic as my mother.

"Apparently."

"Though judging by that bite mark I wouldn't be too sure." My mother pointed out. My father made a mock thoughtful face.

"Oh, I'm sure that had other reasons."

"Could you PLEASE not discuss my sex life while I'm in the same room?" A tomato with a sun burn would have been jealous of the shade of red my face had adapted to. My parents cracked up. I hate this world.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:The Pythagorean Theorem

Author's Notes: I probably don't have to mention it, but I had a lot of fun with this chap. Though I also had a hard time explaining math formulas in English. Math was for sure not my best subject back in school (nah, it's just a coincidence that I'm studying stuff where I don't need to do any calculation shit *cough cough*) and I have never had an English math lesson. So you can perhaps imagine what it was like to explain the Pythagorean Theorem in English. I even had to look up that terminology 'cause the name is slightly different in German XD

As for the way Squall explained it: I swear I didn't know my present boyfriend at the time I wrote this fic, but somehow he used a similar technique to make me remember kanji… So it's really not an unrealistic scene *lol*

Chapter Fourteen: The Pythagorean Theorem

Next Thursday was fun as well. It was astonishing how one night with Seifer had turned my life into something so much more pleasurable. I ignored the lewd comments my parents gave me when I told them I'd drop by Seifer's apartment after training to try and knock some math into his head. This time I took my car so I wouldn't have to take the bus from Seifer's backwater district again. I drove a Corvette C4 Z-R1 in black, the interior was dark grey – I now drive a Corvette C5 Z06 with metallic blue leather interior, custom-made – and I was actually rather proud of it. My real father had given it to me on my sixteenth birthday which was the first time I'd really heard of him at all. I'd decided to be nice and keep the car. AND I'd called him to thank him and talk to him a little. I know I'm too nice for my own good.

Anyway, I took the car to training. The others were all over it within two seconds. I usually walked to training because our master's dojo was only five blocks from my house. When Seifer arrived on his motor-cycle they had a hard time deciding whose ride was more awesome. Seifer almost drooled all over my car.

"Hey Leonhart, why didn't you tell me you'd take your car? I would have taken the bus so you could give me a ride." I had problems understanding him because his face was pressed against a window to see more of my baby.

"How about you let me ride your motor-cycle and you can drive my car to your place. But no detours, I still want to get some math into your head today."

"Oh my god, YES!"

"Good but be careful with my baby. I normally don't let anyone drive it but your bike is just too tempting." He laughed and we dragged the others off to training, ignoring their protests and accusations of favoring each other and being unfair. I guess they didn't know just how MUCH we favored each other. And that was the story of How Squall Leonhart Came to Ride Seifer's Motor-cycle… but that wasn't the one I was telling, was it? Right.

Anyway, I loved his bike. Last time I had driven anything other than a car was when I was in driving school and passed my driver's license for motor-cycles. And that was a couple of years ago. Thus I had some problems at first to remember how exactly this worked. Once back on the road I regretted asking Seifer not to make any detours. He was close behind me, driving much too fast but so did I. I loved to feel every curve so much more than with my car.

All too soon we arrived at his apartment complex and I had to get off. When he got out of my car and I had taken the helmet off, we looked at each other in total understanding.

"Saturday?"

"1000 at my place. Let's go visit Esthar for a day." I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. "Let's check out the Estharian clubs."

I smirked. "I'd love to." I ignored the fact that we had exams next week and I still had to buy a suit for prom. We made our way up to his apartment planning where and if we should sleep Sunday night and decided to just skip that part and make the most of our time.

"Are you sure we'll get enough time for revision?" I wouldn't want to fuck up my exams if I wanted to go to college.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to come 'round tomorrow so we can do that before we leave for Esthar." Wasn't he selfless? I laughed and punched his arm before pulling off my shoes once inside his apartment. "Your ass is hot." I laughed some more.

We actually spent two hours cramming, me trying to explain the easiest calculations to Seifer who got distracted much too easily by my black rimmed reading glasses. I know they made me look even more like a strict teacher but that was no excuse for the blond to drool on his papers. Once he understood all of the complex stuff, I made him revise some basic formulas. I tried to knock myself unconscious when he admitted he didn't even remember the Pythagorean Theorem.

"It's not my fault I don't remember it. You had just discovered your passion for leather pants during that time. I was distracted." He snickered. I rolled my eyes. Then an idea struck me. Maybe he would remember it when I gave him a little incentive. I put my glasses back on after I had just taken them off to knock my head against a wall, knelt down in front of his chair and started to open his pants.

"What the heck do you think you're doing down there, Leonhart?" He crooked an eyebrow but didn't make any attempt to stop me.

"I think you might need the right _incentive_ to beat it into your head." He groaned in anticipation. "So, what's the Pythagorean Theorem? Don't look it up!" I doubt he would have done it even if I hadn't said anything. He was only watching my fingers rub his cock. I gave him a stern look and a firm squeeze. "So?" I barked. He moaned.

"Dunno. Something with a and b. No, it was some kind of threesome, so c was there too."

I laughed. "I'll risk you having a hard on when thinking of it during the exams so I'll explain it a bit more practical. Let's say I'm a but my dick is an a, too. Thus we have a². And you and your dick are b². So together we're a² + b²." I leaned down to lick his head. He groaned again. "And finally we're aiming for pleasure, so pleasure is c. But because we're both aiming for it, it's c². So you'll get a² + b² = c²."

This time I took him in completely. I sucked his cock for a while, enjoying his every moan, looking up over my glasses whenever possible to lock eyes with him. I felt his control slowly slipping away with every lick I gave him. I knew he'd probably forgotten what we were supposed to do by now. So I let go of him all of a sudden, leaving him shaken and panting.

"What's the Pythagorean Theorem?" I demanded.

"a² + b² = c²." He answered immediately. I was impressed.

"What do you use it for?"

"You didn't explain that." I longed for that gun with the one bullet.

"Look up the definition in your book." There was a moment's pause in which he read.

"I don't understand a thing."

I sighed. "The Pythagorean Theorem only works for right triangles. You add the square of the length of me and my dick to the square of the length of you and your dick and it equals the square of the pleasure. A and b are the sides of the right triangle, c is the hypotenuse. You get the idea?" He nodded slowly. "Good." With that I resumed to give him head.

I was pleased to see he'd learned everything I wanted him to within three hours in total and I wouldn't need a revision of my own now. I made him fuck me for the remaining three hours until half past 10 in the evening. He didn't complain. I guessed he really liked my glasses. On my way back home I screamed some more to Nine Inch Nails.

"I'm home." I informed my parents loudly. By now it was 2300 but I was sure they'd stayed awake to tease me some more. Now I know where I got my sadism from.

"Welcome hooooooome, dear." Piped my mom, appearing in front of me so fast that I thought she must've either teleported or she'd stood behind the living room door to wait for me. She probably heard my car – which smelled really nicely of Seifer now - as well. I crooked an eyebrow, shrugging off my jacket. "Oho, you look like you just had a good fuck." _WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMNED GUN?_

"Mom, PLEASE stop that! I don't want either of you to stick your noses in my sex life. And you don't have to remind me of that." I groaned, ripping off my boots.

"Raine, darling, just leave him alone. I bet he's tired now." My father chuckled from where he'd appeared in the doorway.

"I really hate that I gotta tell you this: Seifer and I will go on a trip to Esthar for the weekend. Cut the comments, you don't have to tell me what we're gonna do, I know that myself. So I'll see you Sunday evening or else Monday afternoon." They burst out laughing. I felt like a fucking idiot.

"My dear Squall's in loooooooove." My mom chirped. I face palmed.

"I'm not in love with anyone. Just because I'm fucking a guy doesn't mean I love him." They didn't listen. _Perhaps I should kill them instead of myself?_ "Oh screw you, I'm going to bed."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: If there is a hell

Author's Notes: I know Squall's reactions are a little exaggerated in this chap, but I felt that I had to bring up his very strong sense of responsibility you can notice in the game. I know quite a few people (myself included) who would react just like this when confronted with such a situation like the one at the end of the chap.

Chapter Fifteen: If there is a hell I'll see you there

It was noon on Friday and I was standing in line to choose my poison the school called lunch with my five friends who were officially going insane right now considering the fact that this was the last day of class for us. Okay, strictly speaking we still had class next week but most of them were in fact replaced by our exams. So they were actually right. My head was somewhere entirely different though. I thought about my trip with Seifer. I thought about how hot it would be to dance with him as close as possible without having to care about hiding from people we knew. I stared at his back somewhere in front of me in that fucking long line. That is until I felt am arm sneak around my shoulders pulling me close to its owner. I looked up to see Irvine grinning that lazy grin of his. He's just such a playboy.

"What?" Master of one-syllable-utterances has spoken. He leaned forward so no one else could hear what he said.

"I know who you're looking at. Don't worry, I won't tell the others." His grin widened. "I want to see their faces when they see you two together on prom night." He laughed. It seemed like I wasn't the only sadistic person around here.

"And who do you think it is?"

He snorted. "The same person you drooled all over last Saturday. AND the same person who fucked you into that wall behind the gym." I dropped my tray. No, I didn't just DROP the tray; I even tripped while trying to catch it before it collided with the floor. I was lucky there was just silverware on it and Irvine steadied me before I could join the tray on the floor. People laughed, my other friends made sure I was okay before moving further up the line. Irvine picked up what I had dropped and shoved it into my trembling hands. He patted my shoulder sympathetically. I followed him.

"Where the HECK did you get THAT from?" I might have sounded a little hysterical.

"Well actually it was just a rumor until you said you'd had sex and dodged all my questions about whether you liked guys or not. Oh, AND I saw you on his bike and him in your car yesterday." He winked. I cursed his gossip resources.

"What do you mean 'a rumor'?" Now I got suspicious. There hadn't been anyone outside. We would have noticed.

"One of my acquaintances heard you. Did you ever consider that perhaps you shouldn't do it right below the bathroom window?" I swore. I'd had different things in mind than checking the windows far above my head.

"I thought the music might have been loud enough." I admitted, rubbing my temples. He chuckled.

"If I can believe my source, you've been louder by far." Now it was my turn to grin.

"Doesn't surprise me, though." He patted my back again and got his food. I joined my friends after I had gotten mine, making sure to sit with my back to Seifer.

"Hey, I just had an idea: How about we all meet up on Saturday to do some last revision together?" Selphie offered. Somehow I had the feeling that my secret was just not supposed to be kept.

"You're on. I really need some help with math." Zell agreed, directing a hopeful glance at me. I put my fork back down. Somehow I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Me too, I don't understand a thing." Rinoa sounded almost desperate. I felt sick.

"Yeah, looks like we could all use your help, Squall." Quistis nodded, and then looked worried. "Are you okay, Squall? You're really pale." Great, now I was the center of attention.

"I can't. I'm out on a trip this weekend. I'm sorry." I looked up to see their disappointed expressions.

"Excuse me; I think I'm kinda sick." I jumped up and rushed out of the cafeteria. I ran into the bathroom which luckily was empty around this time. I dashed into one of the stalls and threw up. I felt so bad for letting my friends down when they needed me this much. But I couldn't cancel my plans with Seifer. I just COULDN'T. My life was horrible.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Wound up over nothing

Chapter Sixteen: Wound up over nothing

When I stumbled out of the stall to wash my mouth and hands, I was greeted with the sight of Seifer and Irvine leaning against the basins in perfectly mirrored image. I could understand what Irvine was doing here, but why did Seifer come too? I ignored them in favor of cleaning myself first. They waited patiently. When I decided I was clean enough I turned around to look at them. They both looked worried.

"Sorry." It was the only thing I could think of saying. Irvine patted my shoulder again. Seifer simply pulled me into a hug. We stood like this for a long time, him just holding me, me just leaning my head on his shoulder. Irvine was silent. Then we parted and I let out a shaky breath.

"Now I'd like to know what's wrong." Seifer watched me expectantly. I told him about Selphie's plans and how bad I felt for letting my friends down just for my own pleasure and how I just couldn't stand the thought of having to cancel the trip. Irvine said nothing but stood to hug me from behind while Seifer still held onto my arms. When I'd finished, Seifer chuckled.

"And you're getting all wound up because of that?" I glared at him in response. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I just mean you should think before freaking out. What's the problem? Why don't we all study at my place today? It was our plan after all, so why not invite your friends?" Oh god, I could have kicked myself right then. I groaned and knocked my head into Seifer's chest. Both men laughed. "Oh, I know. You won't be able to use your rather special teaching techniques then, huh?" This time I decided to actually kick him. The two of them laughed again.

"Are you sure you can act like you don't want to fuck me whenever I wear my glasses? Or any other time?" Seifer actually seemed to consider this. "Irvine, please tell me that's NOT an erection poking into my backside right now." The man in question shrugged, I face-palmed.

"Does it look like I want to fuck you right now?" I shook my head. "Well actually I do, so there, you've got your answer. Now go tell your friends you changed the plans and we will be studying over at my place." I nodded, relief overwhelming me.

"Squall, it's really hot to have you sandwiched between us." Irvine breathed into my ear. I kicked him too. He chuckled. "Let's just say Seifer overheard us talking about studying and offered to let us use his apartment if he could join us, okay?" I nodded. Taking one last breath of Seifer's scent I let go of him and led the way out of the bathroom and over to my friends who had gathered close by. I smiled a weak smile before explaining the situation. I guess I looked miserable. They all talked to me like I was a child. When they had finished making sure I knew it would be no problem to reschedule our meeting, they began to tease me.

"So we're studying at Seifer's place, huh? Is he your new best buddy or something?" Selphie grinned. I crooked an eyebrow.

"We've been friends for like forever, so we could hardly be NEW best buddies, now could we?" Seifer butted in. Now they stared, mouth agape.

"I thought you guys HATED each other?" I think we'd shaken Zell's world.

"We never hated each other. Okay, maybe a little. But I for my part like him just as much as I hate him. I wouldn't call us friends, though. It's a little too complicated for that simple word." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't stand you, too." He grabbed me in a bone-crushing, one-armed hug and messed up my hair.

"AH! Go fuck off, jerk!" I glared at him, trying to readjust my hair. My friends found this very amusing. Then the bell rang to call us back to class.

"I didn't even get to eat my hotdog!" Zell whined. I grinned a little, happy to see that everything had turned out right after all.

We met up after school seeing as how we had different subjects. My last subject was Computer Science and my teacher tried to talk me into studying it.

"Sir." I interrupted his endless rattling. "I DO plan on studying Computer Science and Mathematics in the army. You don't have to worry, I won't spoil my talent." I rolled my eyes. It was true though. I had found an interesting Master program that would make me an expert on weapon systems and computerized armament. Plus I still had to go through basic training and I hoped I would get a good workout there. My teacher seemed pleased. When he finally let me go my friends had already gathered at the main exit.

"Sorry, guys. My Computer Ed teacher wouldn't let me go until I told him I was gonna study Computer Science and Mathematics." I apologized.

"Really? Why that?" Of course Seifer thought math was a waste of time.

"I'm gonna try out for the army. They've got an awesome Master program there." By the looks of it they thought I had finally gone nuts.

"YOU in the ARMY?" Rinoa gasped.

"Yeah, why not? When I began with martial arts I wanted to join the Self Defense Forces but I think I'd be better off studying something I'm even better in."

"Makes sense for you." Seifer nodded.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Dunno." Of course Zell would be the one to have no clue. We laughed.

"I'm gonna study to become a teacher!" Selphie was in hyper-mode again. She loved children and I could imagine her as an Estharian and English teacher, because she was awesome in languages. She spoke Balambian, Galbadian, Centrian, Estharian, Trabian – she was a native Trabian – and English.

"Me too." Quistis was another case, but it would suit her too. She would be the strict type of teacher. I guessed she would choose Biology or even Chemistry; she was good in sciences.

"I guess I'd like to be a lawyer. I bet I'd have advantages with the jury." Irvine laughed. I agreed. He'd probably wrap them around his finger in no time, charming bastard.

"Seifer?" I looked at him expectantly. I was curious about what he would like to become. Plus I wondered if we could still have sex when I was in the army.

"You'll probably laugh but if I don't fuck up my exams I might be able to get into a medical science program." A heavy silence dropped between us while we all deadpanned at Seifer. He sweat-dropped. "What? Just because I'm not THAT good in math doesn't mean I won't make it."

"Err, Seifer? You bully people, not help them. Don't you think that's a little too out of character?" Zell tried to reason, scratching the back of his head. Seifer looked hurt.

"No, I think it's perfect for Seifer." I disagreed. Not only because he looked so hurt but because I knew him better. He wasn't a bully; he just had a difficult personality. I knew deep down he wanted to be of use, he just didn't know how to express it. And no one trusted him with it so naturally he had gotten fed up with trying a long time ago. I patted his shoulder, leaving my hand laying on it a little longer than necessary. "I'll help you with math, even if I have to do it via the internet." He lit up like a Christmas tree. I smiled.

"When you two are done flirting could we make our way over to the parking lot? School was out almost an hour ago and maybe we should get going." Irvine reminded us, waving his hand in the general direction of the parking lot. I blushed but nodded. On our way Seifer and I debated whether or not I should get an iPhone so I could help him wherever I was. We didn't say anything about the other question that haunted us for the next couple of months. We both didn't want to get too attached to each other and I still tried to tell myself it was just sex.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Cramming at Seifer's

Chapter Seventeen: Cramming at Seifer's

Our conversation was interrupted by Zell shouting.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SQUALL, THAT'S YOUR CAR?" I hadn't even noticed I had stopped at my car, still debating with Seifer. I turned around to see all my friends staring at my baby. Zell, Selphie and Irvine mirrored Seifer's reaction from yesterday; Quistis and Rinoa were just dumbstruck by the sheer prize of my baby. "Where the heck did you steal that?"

I laughed. "My father gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. Didn't you ever see it?" They shook their heads although I knew Irvine had seen it. "Well, I don't use it too often. It's too expensive to take it to some suburbs."

"How the hell did your dad earn all that money? I thought he was some kind of official?" Quistis wondered aloud.

"No, not my step-father. I mean my real father." They knew my dad wasn't my real father, but I'd never told them who the latter was.

"Your father's got a lot of money?" Zell looked at me expectantly. I realized even Seifer listened closely.

"Yeah, kinda. You know, I'd rather not talk about him. I've never met him personally, just talked to him on the phone a couple of times. He seems nice, though I wonder how such a moron could have become the president of -" I shut my mouth immediately, hoping they thought he was some company's president. But no such luck, they'd caught my slip. I cursed.

"President? President of what? Not Galbadia, right?" Seifer had me locked between his arms and my car, grinning evilly down at me. I shook my head.

"Look, I don't want to go around parading with a father I've never met and have no intentions of meeting. So please just drop it." I felt really uncomfortable. Luckily my friends knew Seifer tended to get a little too close to people to try and intimidate them, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh c'mon, Squall. The only other possibilities are Centra and Esthar seeing as how Balamb's president is female and Trabia is a monastery. We won't tell anyone." Quistis reasoned. I cursed our president for being female and thus being unable to be my father.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone, promise? My father is Laguna Loire. There you have it and now please shut up." I pushed Seifer away, not meeting anyone's eyes. I didn't feel comfortable with the knowledge that my mother and father had split up because he became the Estharian president. I didn't know the exact circumstances of it but I felt let down by him. I knew my elder sister lived with him in Esthar, though. I don't remember her as well. When we kids got permission to live in Esthar, my mother had married again and thus we got separated.

"Wow, I'm friends with the prince of Esthar." Zell joked. It was common knowledge that Esthar was a monastery rather than a democracy, just like Galbadia. Balamb and Centra managed to live up to their names.

"Cut the bullshit now and let's head for Seifer's place. Seifer and I can both only take one person with us. Did anyone else take their car to school?"

"I did." Quistis announced. I nodded.

"So now you can fight about who gets a ride in the president's son's car." Seifer laughed. They immediately began to argue.

"Hey, hold on a sec. You know my music so it should be a person that doesn't die when I turn it up." I chuckled, amused by their enthusiasm for my car.

"That'll be me. Yay!" Selphie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'll go with Seifer!" Irvine grabbed Seifer's arm and dragged him off to the motorcycle before anyone could protest.

"C'mon Squall, show me what your baby can do." Selphie dropped herself unceremoniously into the passenger seat. I entered a little more carefully, though I couldn't help but pull out of the parking space a little faster than strictly necessary. Selphie cheered. I waited for the others to get their vehicles started and turned up the music. I let her choose the album she wanted to hear and was pleased that she chose my second copy of The Downward Spiral. I loved that one. "Mr. Self Destruct" boomed out of the speakers loud enough to be heard outside. When Quistis had pulled out of the parking space and Seifer steered his bike behind her, I pushed down the accelerator for a kick down. I usually preferred manual cars, but it only took me a couple of months to discover how to handle my baby. I lost sight of the others rather fast. Selphie looked like she was having the time of her life. Damned adrenaline junkie.

We didn't talk the whole way to Seifer's apartment, though it would have been impossible even if we'd wanted to. We were both too thrilled by my baby's acceleration and my driving. Any other person might have thrown up by now. The music was loud enough to drown out our singing. I made sure to reach Seifer's apartment before we reached "Closer". Somehow it always reminded me of the various times I'd had sex with Seifer to this song. I didn't want to have a hard on when getting out of the car. It took the others five more minutes to catch up with us. Seifer was probably pissed that he'd had to lead Quistis here. Her old Ford wouldn't allow much speed. Selphie was grinning like mad and somehow I felt a little high.

"Guys, you've missed something!" She cheered, jumping up and down even faster than usual. "I bet the police couldn't have followed us if they'd seen us. That car is just too fast for anything!" She chattered on about how great the sound system was, how I drove like a madman and some other things I couldn't understand due to her inhuman speed.

"It's great, isn't it? Though I think it's a bit of a waste that it's automatic. It would be even more fun if it were manual." Seifer agreed just as enthusiastic as Selphie while the two of them clung together leading the way to the blonde's apartment. I chuckled.

"How come you gave Seifer a ride and we didn't even KNOW about your car?" Zell complained. I grinned my evil grin.

"Actually he drove it himself." I waited for the shocked gasps. "We switched yesterday after training. I just love his motorcycle. So you can imagine he had the better argument." I explained lazily. When we entered the apartment I was relieved to see there were no traits of my visit yesterday. I still had problems trying not to think about how he'd pressed me against the door on my first visit. How he'd taken me up against the wall to my right, how he'd taught me to give him a good blowjob in the kitchen the morning after. Of course I failed miserably. Thus I made a beeline for the first available chair to hide my erection beneath the table. Seifer was much more relaxed. That is until Zell came back from the toilet.

"Whoa, man, you got a busy sex life, huh?" I could tell he enjoyed embarrassing Seifer. Those two probably hated each other much more than Seifer and I.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Seifer cocked his head to the right. Zell snickered.

"You probably got more condoms in your waste bin than a supermarket sells." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Seifer laughed with us, though a little embarrassed.

"Well if you think that's a lot, you probably shouldn't see the bin in my bedroom." Seifer chuckled. We laughed some more.

"You know, you could empty it sometime." Quistis sounded a little disgusted.

"Hey, that's only five days old." Seifer tried to defend his hygiene. We all burst out laughing even harder. I hadn't realized how many condoms we might have used. I hoped he had remembered to buy some more because if he didn't we might run out tonight.

We started studying after that. Seifer and I explained the whole math stuff once again. I had a hard time trying not to think of the feel of Seifer's hard cock in my mouth. I was surprised at how well Seifer was integrated into our group. At first there was some weird tension between us. It was broken after Rajin called to ask Seifer some question about Biology and Rinoa invited him and Fujin to join us. It became rather crowded after the two of them had arrived, but it also got all the more entertaining. While most of the others were studying Biology and Chemistry, which I already had revised, I grabbed Selphie to do some more Estharian.

So far we had managed to do Math, English, History and Geography. I still had to do Computer Education, Balambian and Estharian. I knew I'd ace computer ed and Balambian was easy, too, because I'd read all the books again and I probably knew the textbook by heart. Thus I would only read through my notes before the exam. Estharian was a different story. The language was really difficult. Selphie and I were the only ones crazy enough to take it. I didn't have Biology in exchange. I'd also preferred Computer Ed instead of pedagogic; Seifer'd chosen Physics. I was surprised to see he had all the subjects you needed math for. Well except for Computer Ed. Slowly but surely it became dark outside. Considering that it was almost summer, this meant it was already quite late. I had the feeling I still missed something in Estharian. Selphie had joined the others to study for Chemistry – her favorite subject, because she could blow up stuff there – and thus I tried to get all the irregular verbs into my brains.

"Guys, did you look at the time?" Rinoa's voice made us all look up. "It's already half past 9. We should probably head back home." She suggested. The others agreed, looking tired and exhausted.

"I hope you'll all remember the Math stuff." I murmured, rubbing my eyes beneath my glasses. The group made an affirmative noise. "Good." We all made our way over to the door. I tried to come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't return home yet.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The other way around

Author's Notes: Hey folks. I got a little warning for you: This chapter contains a little lemon, but Seifer and Squall switched positions. So if you don't like the idea of Squall being on top and Seifer being the bottom part, then you might wanna wait for the next chap. Otherwise: Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: The other way around

"Squall?" Raijin's voice made me turn. "Fujin and I missed the math part, ya know?" He trailed off.

"EXPLAIN?" Fujin asked in her trademark military-style. She was even better at giving one-word-replies than me. I mentally groaned, on the outside I just nodded. Selphie was disappointed that I wouldn't give her a ride back. They'd probably have a rather uncomfortable ride, all squeezed into that little car of Quistis'. I didn't pity them. Once they were out of the door, I turned to Raijin and Fujin, pushing my glasses up a bit.

"So, whatcha wanna know?" Wow, tiredness made me slang even worse. Seifer pushed a cup of coffee into my hand that I hadn't noticed him making. I nodded my thanks and took a sip.

"Let's begin with this one: Are you two together?" I choked on my coffee. It was the second time I had done that today; only this time it was much more painful because of the coffee's temperature. Seifer patted my back a little too hard.

"No. What makes you think we are?" Seifer wondered. Raijin grinned.

"But you're having sex." I longed for the gun. I hoped I would get my own when I was in the army.

"You didn't answer my question." Seifer crooked an eyebrow. I scanned the kitchen for the nearest lethal objects.

"Oh that's easy. The way you two cling together, the way you try not to look at each other, the way you blush when you do, your little bet, the way Squall drooled all over you last Saturday." I flushed. Had it really been THAT obvious? "AND the way you ran after Squall today when he rushed out of the cafeteria. And don't you try denying it."

Seifer sighed in defeat. "I wasn't going to. I just have to ask you guys not to mention anything to Squall's friends. We wanna see their faces when we go to prom together." Seifer snickered. I still pondered on how to kill myself. "Oh and by the way" he nudged my shoulder "stop thinking about suicide."

I sighed. "Shut the fuck up, it was such a nice thought." Raijin and Fujin laughed. They probably thought I wasn't serious.

"Well then, before Squall runs amok due to sexual frustration we'd better be off, ya know." The two of them stood up again.

"Wait, you only stayed to ask us if we were together?" Somehow drowning myself in my cup sounded like a great idea right now.

"Yep. So we'll be off now." With that they said goodbye and were out the door before I could completely register what had happened. I took my cup over to Seifer's bed where I sat on the edge. Seifer joined me, sitting behind me and massaging my back. I hummed quietly, enjoying his caring touch while drinking the rest of my coffee. He kissed my neck lightly, caressing my arms. His breath tickled my ear when he ran his tongue over it. I turned to kiss him softly. I broke the kiss to put away my cup. Once back in his arms he pulled me on top of him, brushing off my jacket. We moved together slowly, lips and tongues playing an intimate game, his hands running up and down my back, my fingers roaming over his chest and shoulders. Our kiss should have been too innocent to trigger any sexual desire; still we were hard and panting within two minutes. Grinding together more forcefully we moaned in unison. My tiredness long forgotten, I rubbed my erection on his thigh, fingers pushing up his shirt to lick his nipples. He moaned a little.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Seifer breathed, fingers digging into my ass to pull me even closer. He threw his head back moaning loudly when I slipped my hands into his pants and began stroking him roughly.

"Who said that? And what do you think we're doing here if not sleeping with each other?" I breathed against his neck, licking and biting him to draw the hottest sounds from his lips. When I released him in favor of pulling off his pants completely, he flipped me over so he was now straddling my hips. I resumed jerking him off while he tried to summon enough self-control to concentrate on unbuttoning my pants. He almost ripped them off when he'd succeeded. Before I'd even realized what he did with his fingers in his mouth he'd already slipped two of them into me. I groaned in pain and pleasure.

"So you want to sleep with me? Want me to fuck you?" He withdrew his fingers, pushed them back in, and curled them upwards to stroke my prostate. By now I was writhing beneath him, begging him to give me more, stroking his cock, rocking my hips and moaning aloud. "Or do you want to fuck me?"

My eyes shot open. Never once had I considered fucking him. I loved to feel him inside me. Nevertheless I considered his offer. He grinned an evil grin I'm sure he learned from me, leaning forward to switch on the light. I moaned when I saw him looking at me with burning want in his eyes framing the little spark of mischievousness. He leaned back, his weight now only resting on his knees. When he licked the index and middle finger of his left hand I groaned in anticipation. I watched him pull off his shirt to be able to trail his fingers down his chest, over his abdomen and down the inner sides of his thighs.

I threw my head back and moaned when he chose this very moment to hit my prostate with a quick stroke. When I opened my eyes again I only just saw him coating his fingers in salvia again before finally reaching between his legs where I knew he slipped his fingers into his ass. His expression shifted from amusement to sheer pleasure that he voiced in a long drawn-out moan. I had long since abandoned stroking his cock. Now I only watched Seifer fuck himself with his fingers. He withdrew those from within me to push my hand away from his cock and instead stroked himself.

The temperature in his bedroom increased by at least a hundred degrees while I watched him masturbate on top of me. I'd never seen anything this hot in my entire life. He chose this very moment to open his eyes and beg me with looks to DO something. I groaned, pulled out my legs from beneath him to reach for the condoms and lubricant on his nightstand. I ripped a condom wrapper open, put the condom on and coated my erection in lotion. I cleaned off my fingers with a tissue before pulling off my own shirt and throwing him on his back. He lifted his arms again, holding onto my shoulders while I took position in between his legs. I caught his lips in a soft kiss and slid my cock into him. He hissed in pain, I suppressed a groan. He was so tight and hot inside.

"It's okay, you can move. Don't worry, you won't hurt me." He breathed against my lips. I grinned.

"Aw, what if that was my intention?"

He chuckled. "Well then you'll have to take me real hard." There it was again, the everlasting challenge, always trying to outdo each other. I pulled out halfway, thrusting back in. He moaned, gripping my shoulders tighter. _Oh yeah, baby, gimme more of that._ I began slowly, almost teasingly slow, making him squirm in frustration. He glared at me. I smirked my best Seifer-smirk and thrust into him really hard. He screamed my name, I moaned in response. I repeated the action, setting a fast pace now. We moaned in union and I liked it a lot. Not as much as having him fuck my brains out, but still I thought I could live with doing it again from time to time.

Then I hit his prostate and his muscles clenched around me. He threw his head back and screamed again. I couldn't help but increase my pace once more, my vision becoming a blur of colors and my only conscious thought was to thrust, thrust, thrust into him hard. Leaning my weight on my left arm I closed my fingers around his cock, helping him along. He came seconds later, back arching, moaning my name, muscles clenching even more and spilling his cum all over my hand. I followed a couple of thrusts later. I rested my forehead on his chest while trying to catch my breath. He stroked my back lazily. We parted with a chaste kiss to clean up and go to sleep. We'd have a long day tomorrow and we should probably try to get as much sleep as we could. I curled up right in the middle of the bed, smirking at his pissed expression.

"Seems like you'll have to cuddle with me. Too bad." He snorted, throwing his ass next to me and started tickling me. We fought for a while until he had me pinned beneath him again, kissing me just like he had before our little fuck. Though this time we parted before either of us could get hard again. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read but somehow made me shudder. There was something in his eyes I'd never seen before. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He whispered in response, rolling off of me to switch off the light and drape his body against my back. His arms circled my waist, his breath tickled my neck. I slowly drifted to sleep to the feeling of Seifer's kisses on my neck.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Fuck speed limits

Chapter Nineteen: Fuck speed limits

The next morning greeted me with a lot of sunshine, snoring, and an alarm clock ringing. I might add that it wasn't the best morning I've ever had. I rolled over, climbed over Seifer, and knocked the alarm clock unconscious. Then I fell back into the soft sheets, stretching thoroughly. It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was horny. I turned my head to look at Seifer who was currently drooling all over the pillow. I had to admit he looked cute. Did I say cute? I mean utterly fuckable. Thus I made sure Seifer woke up with a tongue shoved down his throat and a horny guy on top of him who'd just commenced with kissing the living daylights out of him. I don't think he really comprehended what exactly was going on and just seized the opportunity until after he'd fucked me twice. It was only then that I gave him a chance to wake up fully and recognize me.

"Oh, hey Leonhart." He yawned. I chuckled.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." I breathed against his lips. He hummed while groping my ass.

"Nope, I woke up on my own accord. Though I have the distant feeling that I somehow fucked you a couple of times before that." He nibbled on my neck. I guess he rather likes my neck.

"Oh, really? If you're not sure you might need something to remind you of whether you did fuck me twice or not." He laughed.

"Somehow I got the feeling you remember it quite well. Let's do it in the shower, though. We should get going if you want to see anything of Esthar and not just my bed." He got up slowly, still a little sleepy.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind it THAT much." I mused, following him nevertheless. Then I suddenly remembered my stuff was still in my car. "Hey, I gotta get my stuff. Let's have breakfast before taking a shower, okay?" He nodded, shuffling into the kitchen while I dressed quickly. When I entered the elevator, there was already an old woman inside. I stood beside her, rubbing my eyes to shake off the remaining tiredness. I caught her giving me strange looks. I looked back inquiringly. She looked away like I had just caught her doing something forbidden. Then I realized I had grabbed Seifer's shirt instead of mine and I wore it back to front. I probably looked very much of our morning sex. Not that I cared. Or wait, I did care: I found it very amusing. I considered shocking the old lady a little but I didn't want to cope with her having a heart attack today. I'd rather grab my stuff, eat breakfast and then have some more sex instead of waiting for an ambulance to arrive. When we got out on the first floor, she did her best to get away from me as fast as possible. I mentally cracked up.

I learned that Seifer actually knew how to cook. He made us pancakes, eggs and bacon. My task was to make coffee and take advantage of his still naked body. Breakfast itself was quiet. We were both still too tired to talk much. By now it was almost 10 o'clock and we were behind schedule. Though I didn't care much. After all, we didn't have an appointment or something. We just had to make it to the ferry that would take us over the ocean to Esthar in time. From the coast we would have to travel another two or three hours to reach the capital of Esthar. I had never been to Esthar before, but someday I would've liked to visit Tears' Point and the Sorceress' Memorial. Other than that, Esthar City was really the only thing worth seeing in Esthar.

After breakfast we made our way over to the bathroom. It was quite a challenge for the two of us to shave in front of the small mirror at the same time but after some fighting and tackling we managed it quite well. We brushed our teeth, tackled each other some more to be the first to get rid of the toothpaste and finally fought for the third time today about the temperature of the water. The fight ended in – big surprise – Seifer fucking me against the shower wall and almost slipping and getting us both killed. He was just SO hot when he was wet. I'd already loved to see him sweaty but really drenched was like paradise to me. Luckily we always made each other sweat a lot during sex. Other people might consider it gross, but I just found it very arousing.

After the shower we actually tried to get going without ending up fucking again. We only managed because I threw him out of the bathroom when he had finished raping his hair with his fingers. We left his apartment at 1100, entered it again at 1101 to grab my bag I'd almost forgotten – Seifer cursed when I realized it was still in his apartment – and I started the engine of his bike around five minutes later. I plugged my headphones into my ears before putting on the helmet. No one could expect me to go on a trip without NIN after all. When Seifer started my car I burst out laughing as "Closer" boomed through the closed doors and he almost had a heart attack. It took him a couple of seconds to find out how he could turn the volume down. My sound system had extra protection for this action to make sure no annoying passenger could just turn my music down. When he finally managed to stop Trent Reznor from ripping apart his eardrums he glared at me. I gave him a thumbs-up, smirking behind my metalized visor. He glared some more.

I pulled out of the parking space and onto the road without looking back to see if he followed. I knew he could keep up with my speed easily enough. It still took us another half of an hour until we reached the highway. It wasn't far to the coast seeing as how Balamb City has a harbor, though we had to take a ferry that docked a couple of miles outside of Balamb. Once we were on the high way, I sped up to 125mph, ignoring the speed limit of 80mph. I could hear my baby's engine roaring behind me even over the music. I hoped Seifer wouldn't mind me testing his motorcycle. He was probably dying of shock right now. But I knew I could handle this speed. I would have liked to see how fast this bike could go but I tried to be content with this speed. I'd be glad when we reached Esthar. They didn't have any strict speed limits there. They recommended for you not to drive much faster than 80mph but you didn't have to stick to it. We reached the ferry twice as fast as we had estimated. Well, as SEIFER had estimated. I bet he'd thought I'd respect the rules. When we got off we still had ten minutes to go until the ferry would arrive. I pulled off my helmet, ripping my headphones out of my ear. A second later I wished I'd left them in.

"LE-ON-HART!" Seifer roared. "Do you have EYES? Can you READ? There were at least ten signs telling us the speed limit was 80mph. I thought you might go at about 85 but 125 FUCKING MILES PER HOUR?" The other passengers stared at us. I grinned.

"Actually, I was going easy on you because I feared you might die of a heart attack and would ruin my car." I tried to sound as indifferent as possible to hide the maniacal laughter inside my head. He opened his mouth just to close it again. I couldn't help but finally burst out laughing. He had me shoved up against the nearest wall in no time, glaring at me while still shouting some no longer distinguishable things at me. By then the other passengers looked like they'd rather swim over to Esthar than board the same ship as the two of us. Once he had calmed down enough to stop screaming in favor of breathing I pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. I could have sworn I heard a body drop to the ground with a faint sound of shock. Hell yeah.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Are you a bad man?

Author's Notes: Hey folks. Here you go: Chapter Twenty. Another ten chaps and we'll be done with this fic. I'd've thought that it wouldn't take me this long to upload the complete fic. It's been three months since I posted the first two chaps. I know this isn't a great fic and it was never supposed to be. It's just fun to write and to read, a nice way to pass time and that's all I'm aiming for. Otherwise I would have written the fic completely different. Still I'm very happy that you guys still seem to like it :D

Chapter Twenty: Are you a bad man?

The crossing took three hours which we used to make out some more, carefully avoided by everyone except for a little girl that hopped down from her seat next to her parents after having watched us for one hour and made her way over to us – ignoring the protests of her mother – to tug on Seifer's pants. We parted from our rather innocent kiss to look at her. Seifer's face lit up.

"Yes, dear?" He knelt down before her, smiling broadly. I chuckled silently. I wasn't very good with children, thus I only leaned back against the rail to watch the display before me. The little girl's parents had gotten up as well, though they stayed at what they considered a safe distance.

"Sir, why are you kissing a man?" She asked curiously. She chewed the tip of her finger in shyness.

"Why shouldn't I?" Seifer asked in return, gently removing her finger from her mouth. "Be careful, you might hurt yourself if you do that too often." He said. She nodded in response.

"Mommy and daddy said you shouldn't do that. That's bad." All I wanted to do then was to rip their heads off. It took all my willpower not to glare at the mentioned couple in hatred. By now half the deck was listening closely to Seifer's reply.

"Really? And do you think I'm a bad man? Do you think I'm bad just because I'm gay?" He asked her sweetly, nothing giving away the hurt that he felt.

"What's 'gay'?" She asked, now slightly confused.

"'Gay' means homosexual. It's when a girl loves another girl or when a guy loves another guy. Do you think that's a bad thing?" The little girl's parents made a move to stop Seifer from corrupting their daughter, but one of my looks was enough to make them stop in their tracks. The little girl thought for a while, swaying her hips a little to make her skirt flutter around her. Then she shook her head.

"No, you're not a bad man. You're nice and you have bubblegum. Can I have some?" she asked. Seifer chuckled at her, reaching into his coat pocket where a package of bubblegum was indeed visible.

"Here, you can have it all if your mommy and daddy say it's okay. And thank you for believing your own judgment and not some stereotypical prejudices." The last part was clearly addressed to all the on-lookers who were now either smiling or looking thoughtful. I was surprised though, when she nodded her head again.

"That's what mommy always says. You shouldn't believe what other people say. You should use your own judgment." She sure looked proud that she had memorized and followed her mother's advice, maybe because she had even used the correct word for it.

"Well, that's a little contradicting, isn't it?" This time Seifer looked up to meet the parents' eyes who blushed vividly. The girl wasn't listening any longer as she unwrapped a piece of bubblegum and popped it into her mouth, beaming.

"It tastes like cherry." She announced and I could practically hear Seifer's heart melt.

"I hope you like cherries. But don't eat them all at once, okay?" He patted her head cautiously as to make sure the parents wouldn't kill him.

"You don't eat bubblegum, you _chew_ it." She corrected him in that omniscient tone that only children use. I bet Seifer squealed in joy inside his head. Even I had to admit she was absolutely cute.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You're right, of course." They talked a little more about this and that. I zoned out after a while, just watching the way Seifer handled her. Her parents seemed to have come to the conclusion that we were no danger to their child. After a while they bade each other farewell and she ran back to her parents. The latter threw us a last wary look before returning to their seat. Seifer got back up, stretching his already stiff muscles.

"Isn't she adorable?" He sighed, turning back to the ocean with a sad expression. I hugged him from behind, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Very unlike her parents." I muttered quietly, still knowing he'd heard me. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to Esthar. I mused about how much Seifer had opened up to me since the party one week prior. Did he want to have a family someday? When we had almost reached the coast, I asked him a question I had always forgotten to ask him. "Say, Seifer, are you gay or bisexual?"

"Hm? What?" He seemed to have awoken from an inner coma.

"I asked if you were gay or bisexual." I still wasn't sure what I was. Did I still like girls apart from Rinoa? Did I even like Rinoa like that anymore? I guessed not. I hadn't thought about her in that way since I knew she was out of bounds.

"Gay. Always was, always will be. I've never even thought of a girl in a sexual way. I just don't like them. Sure I can tell when she's really beautiful, I can also tell what's hot and what looks really crappy, I just don't get aroused by any of that. It's like examining art. But you're bi, ain't you?" He turned his head to look at me a little more playfully than a moment ago. I grinned at that.

"Actually, I don't have a clue. I'm very sure I like guys a lot but I'm not sure if it's the same with girls seeing as how I've only ever crushed on one girl. Whatever it is, I'll probably always lean more towards guys. And I blame you for that." I chuckled. He made a protesting noise that was swallowed by my kiss before he could fully voice it. He didn't seem to mind.

When we got off the ferry, we saw the family one last time as they prepared to leave in their car. Seifer waved at the little girl, who waved back. To my great surprise her parents nodded in our direction. I returned the greeting before pulling the helmet over my head. I started my music before Seifer could consider saying anything about speed limits. But he just got into my car in silence. I have to admit it pleased me to see the parents' eyes growing large when they saw my car. I was willing to give them reason to prove one prejudice true: People with expensive rides liked to go way too fast.

After Seifer and I got through security and passport check we made our way to the highway. This time I let Seifer determine our speed. He didn't drive much slower than I had though. We reached Esthar City in the evening. The blue glow of the futuristic buildings welcomed us as we left the highway. After we had changed into our party outfits we left our vehicles at some kind of supervised park-and-ride lot that Seifer had checked out via internet yesterday. I had chosen some even tighter fitting leather pants and a metallic blue sleeveless shirt, making sure Seifer started groping my ass before we had even left the parking lot. The guards gave us strange looks. I think we looked very much like a cliché gay couple. Seifer wearing a masculine outfit of loose pants and that shirt from last week and me wearing all this tight-fitting leather fetish stuff. Now where was my make-up to make it perfect? We spent the remaining five hours until we could hit the clubs having dinner at some nice restaurant and sightseeing.


	22. Chapter Twentyone: Clubbing and meeting

Chapter Twenty-one: Clubbing and meeting

Finding a good club in Esthar was surprisingly difficult because there were just SO MANY good ones. I'd already checked some of them out before our trip. So we just decided to go to the first one on our list that we came across, which just happened to have electronic music to Seifer's taste. I wasn't really too much into that kind of music, but it was awesome if you wanted to dance a lot. The first thing we checked out was the bar. I don't know what this kind of music was called exactly but I guessed it must have been some kind of Trance. Surprisingly it got me going rather fast. While Seifer was still drinking some kind of liquor I couldn't identify I was already moving my hips to the beat. I actually considered asking the DJ if he would play "Closer" for me for a second but I dismissed the thought in favor of taking position in front of Seifer and starting to dance. I made sure to move close enough to let him know my intentions but too far away for him to grind against me without moving away from the bar he was leaning against. He smirked, pretending to be indifferent to my advances. Well, if he wanted to play I would show him what I got. I closed my eyes briefly to let the music lead my rhythm. I danced innocently for a while before running my right hand down my chest, over my abdomen, then further down over my thigh. I watched Seifer's eyes following my hand. With another smirk I moved down into a crouch, left hand pressed to the floor to keep up my balance while my right hand dropped to the inner sides of my thigh, pulling my legs apart. Then I pushed myself up again in one fluid motion, throwing Seifer a come-hither-look. He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, dragging me to the dance floor. I grinned triumphantly, ignoring the disbelieving glances the couple next to where we'd stood gave us.

Once we'd found some space where we wouldn't get crushed to death he pulled me close. Moving together to the beat, our bodies rubbing against each other in one synchronic rhythm almost felt like sex. Our movements surely resembled sex, though the whole penetration thing missed. He grabbed my hips, rocking against me. I moaned loudly when our erections rubbed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. After a while he neglected my lips in order to nibble at my jaw and neck.

We were drenched in sweat within the next hour. Still we didn't break our dance until two o'clock in the morning. I hadn't even realized we'd been dancing for three hours flat, never breaking our close contact except for one of us dropping down to the perfect blowjob height to tease the other male and once to turn me around so he could press his never dissolving erection against my ass. We took a break, each of us grabbing some drinks we desperately needed and sat down for a while.

Somewhere between Vodka and Jägermeister we ended up making out on a couch. When a group of Estharian guys of our age passed us, they gave us some lewd comments and wolf whistles. We parted just long enough for Seifer to return the favor. Neither Seifer nor the guys understood each other but they seemed to get the point. I on the other hand understood both and just grinned. I turned back to place open mouthed kisses on Seifer's neck, running my hands up and down his legs straddling me. Seifer moaned, but pushed me away after a while, standing up again, gesturing for me to follow him back to the dance floor. I obeyed, although the alcohol made me feel dizzy. It was exactly that dizziness that made it possible for me to dance through the rest of the night, only experiencing a rush of music, colors and the feel of Seifer's body. I no longer distinguished between my senses, just letting myself get lost in the rhythm.

It was well past five in the morning when the club closed, nevertheless granting us half an hour to talk to the bartender and having a last drink while around us people cleaned up. Even the DJ dropped by for some talk. He said he was impressed by our dancing skills. When I laughed and explained it was just because I was drunk off my ass, Seifer leading and dancing being like sex even the bartender burst out laughing. I had to translate everything for Seifer, but I didn't mind. It could only improve my Estharian skills.

When we were finally thrown out, we didn't know where to go. So we took a long walk through the city, taking in the futuristic buildings all around us. Somehow I wondered if the whole city had been designed by one architect. Then I wondered where my father might live, probably in the presidential palace. But what did it look like there? And what was my father like? Was he married again? I didn't know anything about him except for his face when he was on TV and the fact that he had given me a car for my birthday.

When we reached a park, Seifer dragged me along to explore it. I smiled a little at that; he was really the romantic type of guy. Somehow I found it attractive. I had always thought that romantic stuff was annoying, but I liked the way he took my hand to entwine our fingers, the careful tug he used to get my attention and the fact that he'd made sure he picked and led me to the most beautiful spot in that park to kiss me lovingly. By now I had realized that to Seifer this whole thing with us was probably more than just sex. He didn't need to say anything; I could see it in his eyes even though it'd taken me a while to figure out what exactly it was. And I didn't have to say anything to let him know I didn't feel the same, but was willing to go as far as I could and give him as much back as possible. I wouldn't deny I liked him a lot. I admired him for his martial arts skills equaling mine, I loved having sex with him, I found his arrogant, brash and disrespecting behavior amusing, I enjoyed giving him the attention he craved and I liked his quiet, romantic side as well. I knew I felt everything required to love someone, but still I didn't love him back. I had never really loved someone, but I guessed I would know it if I did. I just didn't.

He never asked me to stay with him; he never made any demands regarding our not-quite relationship with each other. He just seemed content with what he could get. I wondered if he craved for my love, if it made him cry at night to think he might never be able to have me. I don't know. I never asked and we aren't the type to talk much about the past. On that day in Esthar, he just held me in his arms and kissed me so thoroughly that it felt like the world would end if we stopped. We spent the next couple of hours barely hidden in some bushes to enjoy some publicly inappropriate activities.

We took our sweet time shopping for the rest of the day. I took the opportunity to buy my prom suit. Seifer was a great help seeing as how he seemed to have a good eye for fashion and style, even if he mostly just made sure my ass looked sexy in those clothes. Sometimes he was just like some stereotypical gay guy. He shooed the clerk away when she tried to make me wear an orange tie. He told the owner to fuck off when he tried to convince us to buy the more expensive stuff – "Who do we have to screw to get some peace in this place?" – and he scared off most of the customers with his barking laughter when I wondered if they sold NIN ties in the store. We were kindly asked to leave after we had paid, though that didn't keep Seifer from messing up their neatly arranged display of ties.

Seifer spent almost as much money as I did; I think he bought a whole new wardrobe. He said he just needed some new clothes and I didn't complain; after all it gave me the possibility to see him undress again and again. When he chose some new boxers I was all over him in no time. We made out for half an hour before some guy told us to get out of the changing cubicle we occupied. We had lunch at some Centran fast food restaurant when I spontaneously decided to make a call. He picked up after what seemed like an eternity.

"Laguna Loire, make it short, I've got a meeting in ten minutes." His voice sounded bored. I turned the volume up so Seifer could listen as well. He gave me a shocked and confused look in return. I just smiled.

"Hey dad. Short enough?" I replied, heart racing. Did he even want to hear from me?

"Squall? Is that you?" I made an affirmative noise. "Oh my god, I NEVER thought you would call me! Everything's okay, right? You're not in trouble?" Somehow his babbling reminded me of Selphie.

"No, dad, everything's okay. I just thought I'd call you and ask if you'd like to see me, considering I'm in Esthar right now." I couldn't quite identify the look on Seifer's face, but somehow I had the feeling that he thought this was a very bad idea.

"What are you doing in Esthar?" Laguna sounded curious.

"I'm on a day trip with –" I broke off. How would I describe Seifer? The blond watched me like a hawk, waiting for me to actually voice what he was to me. "My lover. We're going back in an hour or two, so if you have some time, I dunno, I guess we could meet up if you'd like to." A spark of pride flickered in Seifer's eyes at the word "lover". He probably didn't care that we actually didn't have that much time for our return to Balamb.

"I'd love to! And I'd so like to meet your 'lover' as well. Where are you right now?" I told him the name of the street and he told me where we could meet up without having too many people gape at Laguna.

"And what about your meeting?" I remembered him saying something about having a meeting right now.

"Heh, that's just an excuse to get rid of annoying people. So I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Bye." We finished our food and made our way over to the appointed place. It was a small café, almost empty except for a group of four middle aged women giggling in a corner. By now I was far more nervous than I thought I'd be. Seifer looked quite uncomfortable too, though he didn't say anything. Laguna was late by three minutes, but when he walked through the door, flanked by two bodyguards, and the waitress almost fainted, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him. He recognized me immediately – big surprise seeing as how the only other people in this room were women and Seifer – and flashed me the brightest grin I'd ever seen.

"It's so awesome to meet you, Squall." I got up to shake his hand, his eyes never leaving my face, taking in the sight of his son whom he had never met. I watched him closely, unsmiling in calm relaxation that I hadn't felt a second before.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." I made sure to stress the last word, seeing his face fall. I chuckled at that.

"Just kidding. Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Seifer Almasy. Seifer, this is my father, Laguna Loire." Seifer stood up as well, looking self-conscious. Laguna only smiled some more, shaking Seifer's hand as well, obviously not caring that my love was male. He didn't even do so much as blink in surprise.

Then the three of us sat down for our last hour in Esthar for today to try and get to know each other in this little amount of time. But like I already said: He would never become an important person in my life. Just my biological father, president of Esthar and a nice guy I would have a phone call with every few months. The waitress stared at Laguna the whole time. I guess it's not very common to have the president of your country sitting in your café and getting all excited over some kind of cake he had never tried before. Like I already said, I think he's a moron. When we made our way back to our vehicles, Seifer's eyes told me he thought the same. Our return to Balamb was uneventful and silent, but only because we were too tired to talk. I even stuck to the speed limits in Balamb.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo: I know you love me

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, I like to switch Uke and Seme ;) It's less cliché that way ;)

Chapter Twenty-two: I know you love me

I watched my cock disappear between Seifer's cheeks, pulling back out to be shoved back into his tight heat in one determined thrust. I gripped his hips tighter when he begged me for more, his voice not more than a hoarse croak from being used too much during the last hour. I buried myself deep within him, drawing a throaty moan from his lips every time I shoved my whole length all the way up his ass. The slight shudder in his arms told me he wouldn't hold out much longer so I reached around his hips to wrap my hand around his cock, jerking him off in rhythm with my thrusts. The action earned me a desperate scream he didn't bother suppressing. By now I assumed all his neighbors knew what we were doing. The bed hit the wall with every particularly hard thrust; the creaking sound was drowned out by our joined moaning. My blood rushed in my ears, quickened by adrenaline and testosterone. It all built up to the point of ecstatic release, me pounding into him mindlessly. He came shortly after me, spilling his cum all over my hand. I collapsed on top of him, ignoring his groan of protest. We didn't move for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the afterglow. By now it was Sunday night and I had decided to stay overnight, considering it was quite late and I could just as well sleep over at Seifer's place. Because we had two exams tomorrow, I didn't need my stuff, disregarding the fact that I had some of my books with me.

I finally rolled off of him to stand up, grabbing some tissues to clean myself off. I threw the tissues and the used condom into Seifer's already full waste bin and looked around in hope of finding my boxers. When I had located and put them on, I was surprised to see that Seifer still lay on the bed, face down in the pillows. He seemed to be fast asleep. I chuckled lightly and went to clean his body off for him. He didn't even wake up when I rolled him onto his back to wipe off the mess stuck to his abdomen.

I went to bed after I had set the alarm clock. He was snoring by now, annoying me far too much to sleep already. So I just lay there and watched him. His chest was rising and falling in a slow rhythm, his eyes moved slightly beneath his eye lids. My eyes travelled over his facial features. His high forehead framed by now messy light blond hair, the same color as his eyebrows. The scar mirroring mine marked him as my rival, my equal and my soul mate. His green-blue eyes were hidden at the moment. His barely crooked nose ended an inch over his thin, perfectly smirk-fitting lips. When I brushed my fingertips lightly over his chin, he sighed contently before turning around to face me, eyes calmly opening.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered, catching my hand to kiss my fingers. His breath ghosted over the back of my hand.

"No, just admiring you." I answered truthfully. I didn't care about the snoring. His lips stretched into a smile.

"Stop lying, it doesn't suit you." He snorted nevertheless.

"I'm not lying. You were snoring, but I could have made you stop if I had wanted to." My index finger brushed over his cheek, caressing him in a way I rarely did.

"I'm flattered." He leaned forward to kiss me softly. It wasn't the kiss that mattered, but the intimate touch we shared. When I opened my eyes again, he had a serious expression on his face. "You know I love you, right?" Of course I knew; how could I not? It still made my breath catch and my heart beat faster than after running a marathon.

"Yeah, I know. I can't say the same for me, but I guess you know that, too." My voice sounded sadder than I had intended, giving away more of my thoughts than usual. He pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know, but as long as you're okay with my feelings, I don't mind. Just let me love you." His breath hitched when he said this, almost crushing me in his tight hug, but I returned it just as desperately. I wanted him to love me. It felt so good. He held me all night long.


	24. Chapter Twentythree: Exams

Author's Notes: The song mentioned in the scene with Squall studying is "Big Man With A Gun". One of my absolute favorite NIN songs XD I love the lyrics. You might wanna check them out ;)

Chapter Twenty-three: Exams

The next morning was a catastrophe. We were too nervous to fuck, but we were also too nervous to go through our morning routine without Seifer cutting his chin while shaving, me hitting my head in the shower and both of us getting lectured by a police man for driving far too fast. When we arrived at school, all my class mates were in the same state of panic as the two of us. Thus we all ended up confusing each other even more by trying to do some last-minute revision and getting all the facts wrong. Somehow I couldn't remember what the first Estharian war had been about. We scoffed off to our exam rooms, wishing each other luck.

Against my fears, I did pretty well at Estharian and of course Balambian was hilarious. I breathed a sigh of relief. When my mom came home she dropped by my room to ask me about the exam. I was revising chemistry and history at the moment.

"Estharian was surprisingly easy, maybe the trip to Esthar helped." I replied, flipping through my chemistry book to look up the characteristics of iodine.

"In more than one aspect, you mean?" She giggled, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause I used the time to buy my prom suit and meet my father." Seifer would have been able to tell my nervousness from the tiny pause in my words before I mentioned Laguna, but my mother wasn't good at reading me, so she didn't notice.

"You met your FATHER? Laguna?" She sounded disbelieving and maybe a little hurt.

"It was a spontaneous decision so I couldn't have told you before. I just wanted to meet him and see what he's like. It's not like I want to have any close contact to him. Dad will always be my real father and Laguna's just my biological father." I explained calmly, readjusting my glasses while skimming the paragraph on iodine.

"Okay, sorry. I was just a little… surprised." her voice gave away her relief. She came over to sit on the edge of my desk, watching me. I crooked an eyebrow but said nothing. We sat in silence filled with Nine Inch Nails. I had turned down the volume so the screaming was quiet enough to warrant my concentration. You could still make out the lyrics in songs that were easy enough to understand. That's no guarantee with NIN.

"How can you concentrate on studying when that guy's singing about shooting someone?" She wondered aloud, not sounding offended at all. I think she was just so used to my music by now.

"Oh, that's easy. Did you ever realize that chemistry is nothing else but substances killing each other to steal the other's electrons?" She laughed at my weird definition. It reminded me of the way I had explained the Pythagorean Theorem to Seifer. I thanked fate that desks are mostly non-transparent.

"So how's it going with Seifer?" I could tell that she was honestly curious and not just trying to embarrass me.

"How's WHAT exactly going?" I furrowed my brow. Didn't I tell them Seifer wasn't my boyfriend?

"Well, your relationship, I guess." Yep, I did. She just didn't get it.

"Mom, we don't have such a thing as a relationship. He's not my boyfriend, I do not love him and I'm only fucking him." I rubbed my temples trying to understand what exactly this stupid task wanted to tell me. I flipped through my notes to see if we'd solved a similar problem sometime.

"Then why are you always out with him?" She probably thought she'd caught me.

"Because we're friends, I'm still young enough to have a libido and he's a great fuck. So kindly drop the topic 'cause you won't believe me anyway."

She huffed. "Older people still have a libido, too, you know." She sounded offended. I finally turned to give her a disbelieving look full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, like once a month." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You wouldn't know. Why do you think we only have sex once a month?" She pursed her lips.

"Because I can hear you when you do." She flushed bright red at that. _How do you like your own game? _"I'm glad you have good sex whenever you DO have some and you don't have to be quiet now that you know I can hear you. But I'd like to resume my cramming so I don't fuck up tomorrow." With that I shooed her away.

On Tuesday we had history and chemistry exams, Wednesday was a little less chaotic with only computer education to pass. Thursday was a catastrophe when I realized I should probably have learned some more of the small stuff for geography and I had forgotten my dictionary for English. Seeing as how my native language is Balambian, I had a harder time trying to remember the most basic vocabulary I had forgotten because of my nervousness than I would have liked. Friday was the big day of math exams. It wasn't just the last exam but it was also my most hated subject and still my best; it was also the day that would show me how good of a teacher I was. Of course I knew I'd aced the exam.

When I was done, I handed the teacher my papers and left the room, deciding to wait for the others in front of the door. Zell was already out there for half an hour, now leaning against a wall at the end of the corridor. I made my way over to him, realizing he looked pale.

"Zell? How'd it go?" I asked carefully as not to hurt his feelings. He looked up with a wary smile.

"Well, it was better than I thought but it was still horrible. I guess I only barely passed thanks to you, man." He pulled me down to hug me. Usually I would have killed him for touching me, but I was just too exhausted to protest. I returned the hug awkwardly.

"So, how's the bet going?" I remembered that with prom being next week he only had one week left to lose his virginity. His face shifted into a pained expression.

"You know, actually there's someone I'd like to screw, but I don't know if he likes me." I almost dropped my bag.

"HE?" _Did I hear right?_

"Y-yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I felt a huge grin tug at the corners of my mouth. I didn't make an effort to hold it back.

"I didn't know you were into guys. I thought you had something going on with Cynthia before you broke up?"

"Well, to be honest, your skirt gave me a lot to think about." His cheeks flushed slightly and he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle. _You're not the only one, man._

"I'm flattered. So who's the lucky guy you'd like to fuck?" I have to admit his confession gave me some hot fantasies about a threesome with Zell and Seifer. I shuddered.

"You won't tell the others, right? Actually it's Nida." He blushed even more now. I was surprised, though. Like I already said, Nida was not my type. He was a quiet, reserved guy, very much like me but without the murderous and suicidal tendencies. He was also a little less muscled as I am and I like hard muscles.

"Nida, huh…" I was already thinking of the possibilities of getting Nida to realize Zell was lusting after him. "You know, I'll have to ask your permission to tell Seifer. Don't hit me now, just listen. What about the two of us helping you get the guy?"

"What do you need that jerk for, then?" Zell's face was a mask of disgust.

"I guess Seifer would have the best abilities to find out a lot about Nida." I winked. He sniffled.

"Yeah, by fucking him into the next best wall." It was a common rumor that Seifer was gay. I'd never paid this shit much attention and thus never known he might one day go after me. I'd never cared in the first place. Now that I knew he was gay, it all made sense. Various people had claimed either to have had sex with him or to have seen him with a guy. Later I would learn that he'd lost his virginity at fourteen and had fucked almost every gay guy in town up to the point where he began fucking me. Still I knew he didn't care about keeping his sexuality a secret so I just laughed at Zell's comment.

"Maybe. Though he won't if I tell him not to." Zell looked disbelieving.

"Are you sure he'll listen to you? He isn't known for his ability to follow orders, you know."

"Don't worry; I've got my methods to make him shut up. My car is the best one, I guess." At that Zell finally cracked a smile.

"Okay, then do what you have to do. Just don't make it too obvious. All I want you to do is gather some information and maybe draw his attention to me. DON'T tell him I wanna screw him, understood?"

I sneered. "Of course, chicken-wuss, who do you think I am?" I had to dodge his right hook really fast. Zell was a martial artist as well, though his focus was on fighting with his fists while Seifer and I preferred to fight with weapons. We were actually swordsmen, though our trainer tried to keep us away from sharp blades to prevent us from doing severe bodily damage to each other.

"What did you just call me? I guess you're hanging around his place too much." His anger had subsided as fast as it had risen.

"I'm just kiddin', man. Well, I guess he's been a bad influence on me. Whatever." I shrugged.

"Who's been a bad influence on you?" A voice called from a few feet away. When I turned around I saw Seifer making his way over to us. Well if that wasn't good timing.

"Speak of the devil." He pouted.

"You're talking about me behind my back? I'm hurt, Leonhart." I wished he would call me by my first name. I wanted to make him scream my name in pleasure, curse me, beg me, look at me with passion in his eyes and whisper my name.

"Care to make yourself useful?" I knew I would get him this way. He crooked an eyebrow to signalize his full attention. It was funny how I could push his buttons and make him pay attention to me. It gave me quite an ego-boost. "How about having a little talk with Nida?"

"Why would I want to have a talk with Nida? The only thing I'd want with him would be a fuck." I chuckled while Zell choked on his non-existent drink, thus I guess it must have been his saliva. I hoped Seifer would never change.

"Actually, it's Zell who wants to fuck Nida." The smaller blond started to protest when Seifer eyed him. "So, no, you're not allowed to screw him. I want you to find out if he's gay, if he likes Zell, and get him to approach Zell."

"And why would I do chicken-wuss a favor?" I stopped Zell from punching Seifer with a mere glare.

"_Because_ you still owe me a favor. Remember?" Seifer pursed his lips. I was SO looking forward to letting him vent his frustration on me. I bit my lip to suppress a needy little moan at that thought.

"Yeah, I remember. Though I'm surprised that you'd sacrifice your secret weapon for the wuss."

I shrugged. "I don't have to use any weapon to make you do me a favor." The green eyed man snorted but didn't deny the fact.

"Well, chicken-wuss, you're on. Thank Squall for being so damn manipulative. I'm off looking for him. I think he left sometime before me. Oh, and Leonhart: I rocked math!" I grinned happily at him, knowing he would get some awesome grades. He would surely make it into a med program.


	25. Chapter Twentyfour: Stalker

Author's Notes: Because my PC has to get repaired I will not be able to upload any chapters soon. I dunno how long it will take, but probably a couple of weeks. I'm sorry :(

Chapter Twenty-four: Stalker

Mission: Get Nida in Zell's Bed started. I didn't see much of Seifer that weekend and I had to suppress the feeling of jealousy when I thought of him meeting with Nida. Thus I chose to keep Zell company on Saturday so we could both wait for the guys we wanted to screw together. We hung out at his house, playing some video games and entertaining his mother with our enthusiasm. She had made me call her Ma Dincht within the first two minutes and she was a lovely person. AND she had cookies.

On Sunday I had just stepped out of the shower when my cell phone rang. The caller-ID told me it was Seifer. My heart jumped in joy.

"Hey sweetheart." I chirped when picking up. He laughed his ass off.

"Did you miss me THIS much?" He chuckled. In the background I could hear people talking and laughing. Where was he?

"Yeah, actually I did." I confessed, earning a happy noise. "Don't go inflate your ego. So what's up and where are you?"

"I'm calling to make you grab the chicken wuss and get your damn hot, sexy, and fuckable –"

"Seifer…"

" – ass over to your favorite ice cream parlor –"

"How do you know what my favorite ice cream parlor is? Stalker."

" – so you can meet Nida and me there and we can fuck while they're talking. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like one of my wet dreams. We'll be there in an hour. See you there." I hung up, grabbed some random clothes and sprinted down the stairs while pulling the T-shirt over my head.

"Mom, dad, I'm out with Zell, Nida and Seifer." I announced while trying to put on my shoes and dialing Zell's number at the same time. It didn't work so I gave up on trying calling him.

"What's that, some kind of double date?" My mom's head appeared in the doorway of the kitchen where she was trying to bake a pie she had never tried before. She had flour on her nose.

"If we're lucky. Zell tries to hit on Nida and Seifer and I are helping. Wish me luck." With that I dashed out the door. I arrived at Zell's house fifteen minutes later, although it should have been at least twenty-five minutes. I didn't care and Zell would probably need some time to get ready so I had a good reason for driving much too fast. I rang his bell every ten seconds. When Ma Dincht opened the door, I apologized for being annoying, asked her permission to come in and told her to call Zell in one fluid sequence of words. I was impressed when she didn't do so much as blink before she opened the door wide and called for her son. She would be the perfect person to handle Selphie.

"Yo Squall, whatcha doing here?" Zell hopped down the stairs, wearing only shorts and no shirt. I would have started drooling at the sight of this very muscular chest if I hadn't been too preoccupied with using my mouth to explain the situation. At first he only stared at me, then he began to hyperventilate and finally he rushed up the stairs again to go get ready. I decided to join his mother in the kitchen where she cooked something that might be dinner. Or lunch. It was too early for dinner, but too late for lunch. So I guessed she might be preparing it for the evening. Zell's elder brother sat at the kitchen table and read some papers that looked a lot like college stuff to me. He looked up when I entered, grinned and turned back to read. Ma Dincht didn't say a word when she shoved a bowl with peas into my hand. She was humming some Lady GaGa song I didn't quite remember the name of. So I peeled peas for the next ten minutes before I heard Zell pound down the stairs. I excused myself, wished them a nice day and followed Zell to my car where he was already showing his impatience by shadow-boxing. I shook my head. Seifer always said he was swatting flies.

We arrived at my favorite ice cream parlor – "Paradiso", very imaginative – twenty minutes too early. Nevertheless, we didn't have to wait for the other two men, seeing as how they already occupied my favorite table at the far back of the parlor. It seemed like The Prick was also The Stalker.

"Hey, stalker-san, how long have you two been here? By the looks of it I'd say at least an hour and two thousand calories." I waved my arm in the general direction of the used dishes. And I was NOT jealous. Zell looked like he was about to faint. Thankfully Seifer refrained from cutting any snide remarks. I sat down next to Seifer who pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Puberty-boy, nice to see your ass around. Take a seat and get some ice cream, they've got a couple new flavors." I freed myself from his grip although I would have liked nothing better than to pull him down for a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck you, Almasy." I turned to Nida who was eyeing Zell with great interest. Zell on the other hand had sat down beside the black haired man and looked sick. "Hi Nida."

"Hey Squall." He grinned, then turned to Zell. "Hi Zell, great to see you around." Did I just imagine his voice getting husky? Zell managed his trademark toothy grin and began a conversation with his love interest. I exchanged looks with Seifer every time Nida leaned towards Zell a little more than necessary, dropped some hints or openly flirted with my friend. I guess Seifer had done a great job. I let my hand slip below the table to run it over Seifer's thigh. Seifer answered my touch by catching my hand and sliding my fingers beneath his waist band. I kept my face neutral and watched Nida eye-fuck Zell while stroking Seifer's cock under the table. Seifer on the other hand had problems fighting down his blush and keeping his breathing even.

I was distracted by some girls giggling and laughing loudly across the room. I turned around to see them looking straight at me and observing me giving Seifer a hand-job in the middle of an ice cream parlor. I chuckled. When Nida took Zell's hand to kiss it lightly, I saw our chance to be able to disappear for a while without either of them noticing. I excused us, saying we needed to go to the restroom. They didn't pay attention to us.

Seifer had my pants undone before we could even get to the nearest stall, pushing me against a wall when we had locked the door behind us and pressing his body against mine. I kissed him hungrily, trying to compensate for the last six days we hadn't had the time to fuck.

"How the heck did you get Nida to jump at Zell like that? He almost raped him." I breathed, pulling up his shirt to run my hands over smooth skin.

"He wanted to fuck me from the beginning 'cause he likes blonds. So I told him I'd get him Zell." I laughed while pulling down my pants.

"I guess Zell will have a hot night. Wanna sleep at my place?" He hummed in agreement and slipped his fingers into my ass. I moaned.


	26. Chapter Twentyfive: Crush

Author's Notes: YAY! I've safely arrived in Japan, have started my courses at the University of Kumamoto and am proud to tell you that I have finally gotten my internet access in my dorm room! And of course I dismiss studying for my three tests next week in order to get you guys the next and long overdue chap online. I really hope you like it cause I've let you wait for so long! Well, not much I can do about that but get my chaps up regularly now. And it's only a couple more chaps, so it'll be okay. Well, I'll let you read now ^^

Chapter Twenty-five: Crush

By now you might have noticed that I care a lot about my parents' opinion, a lot more than about any of my friends' and even more than Seifer's. So imagine this: Me coming home after having sex with Seifer in a public bathroom and then bidding Zell and Nida good-bye who were by then making out and thus didn't really care. Oh yeah, and I had Seifer with me. Not too bad, right? Then imagine all this with my parents sitting in the kitchen when I came home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. I hope you have earplugs somewhere 'cause Seifer's staying for the night." It took them two seconds to pop up in the doorway. I stopped the time. "Two seconds and seventy-nine milliseconds. I'd have thought it'd only take like one second and eighty milliseconds or something. You disappoint me." Seifer burst out laughing while my parents looked caught and I smirked. "Well, I'd like you to meet Seifer. Seifer, this is my mom and dad." My mom didn't wait a second to pounce on Seifer.

"Sooooooooooo, you're my Squally's boyfriend?" I sweat-dropped. He crooked and eyebrow and sneered at me.

"Hey _Squally_, what the heck are you telling your parents? You're ruining my reputation." I chuckled.

"They just believe what they want to believe. Well, then. Mom, could you please let Seifer go so we can go fuck now?" Seifer looked a bit shocked at how unadorned I talked about screwing him in my room all night long.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Just make sure you won't be too loud between 11pm and 6 in the morning, okay? Are you gonna have dinner with us?" My father had already disappeared into the kitchen again with a wave in Seifer's direction. He probably had some memories haunting him.

"You hungry?" I asked without looking at the blond while trying to get out of my boots. They just didn't want to get off my feet on some days.

"Not yet, but I'll probably be in a couple of hours." My mom nodded, flashed Seifer another grin and vanished into the kitchen. We exchanged looks. Up in my room we dropped onto the bed, only lying next to each other, our fingers entwined and looking at each other. I was happy just to have him next to me. I played with his fingers before kissing him softly. He, on the other hand, was obviously in a different mood. He had me pinned beneath him within seconds, pushing up my shirt to trail the muscles on my abdomen with his tongue. I sighed softly, enjoying the feel of him caressing my skin with lips and tongue and teeth, biting down a little wherever he could. When he nibbled on my left nipple I hummed lazily.

I was fully attentive, though, when he bit my neck forcefully enough to draw a little blood. A sound somewhere between a moan and a scream escaped my lips and I pressed his head down to make sure he would continue licking up the blood. If there'd been a mirror above my bed I bet I would have been surprised at how ecstatic I must have looked. I ground my hips against his, loving the friction of our chests rubbing together, only separated by his shirt, which I tore off quickly. He smashed our lips together in a violent kiss with teeth biting lips, tongues fighting each other and saliva trailing down my chin, none of us caring to lick it away. He had my pants undone before I realized his hands no longer pressed mine into the mattress. He more or less ripped the leather from my hips, cursing when it got stuck above my knees. I lifted my legs to help him, already dragging down my boxers as well. The action earned me a breathy chuckle.

I moaned in return when his lips engulfed my cock. I didn't give him much time to suck it, though. I only allowed him a couple of minutes to enjoy the feel of me in his mouth before I pulled him away, throwing him on his back to rid him of his pants. It took me a moment to crawl towards my nightstand, pull open the first drawer and get the condoms and lubricant. I moved to straddle his hips before tearing open the wrapper. He kneaded my ass while I prepared him. He pulled my hips down in a desperate movement afterwards, thrusting his own hips upwards to enter me roughly. He moaned loudly, I choked on my breath when pain seared up my spine. I didn't care, though. I wanted the pain. I lifted myself enough to make his cock slide out halfway before pushing back down. This time we moaned together, proceeding to move in rhythm with each other. I rode him teasingly slow, making him squirm under me. When he couldn't take it any longer, he gripped my hips so tightly it hurt even more and slammed me down onto his cock. I screamed in pleasure, letting him control my movements, meeting me halfway with his thrusts.

He flipped me over to lie on my back while he still pounded into me hard. I could only grip his shoulders and move my hips upwards to give him a better angle to deepen his thrusts. By now we were sweating enough to make our skin slippery. His moans echoed in my ears, mirroring my own desperate screams. His eyes were screwed shut right now, but I knew he would open them again before long to straighten up and watch his cock sliding in and out of me. The image brought me higher with each thrust, so when he finally did straighten up and positioned my feet on his shoulders to have a good view of what he was doing to me, I only held out for another five minutes. I reached down to stroke my cock and came with one last scream, my head thrown back, fingers buried in the sheets. When my orgasm subsided I had barely regained enough of my senses to enjoy watching Seifer in orgasm. Judging by his volume level now, we might have been a little too loud throughout our fuck. I made a mental note to try and be quieter next time. He collapsed on top of me before I could escape. He loved pressing our naked bodies together after sex. And before sex. And on any other occasion.

We heard a knock on the door after a couple of minutes. I was too lazy to get up and dress so I just threw the blanket over us.

"It's open." I called in answer, reaching for the tissues to wipe off the worst mess before I got the blanked stained.

"Is it safe to come in or do I have to see things I don't wanna see?" My father chuckled. I passed the tissues over to Seifer so he could clean up before my father came in.

"Dunno what you don't wanna see, but we're almost dressed. AND we got a blanket." I pulled said blanket over Seifer's shoulders who had his face pressed against my side, arm draped over my belly. Trusting my judgment my father opened the door and stepped in. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, ignoring Seifer's sound of protest, making sure the blanket didn't drop too low. "What is it?" My father chose not to comment on my ruffled appearance or the state the bed was in. Instead he just pretended that it was the most normal thing in the world to see your son naked in bed with another guy.

"Raine asked if it was okay with you to eat in an hour." He smiled at Seifer when the blond nodded, snuggling a little closer to me. I nodded as well, absentmindedly stroking his hair. "Okay, then I'll leave you alone again." My dad chuckled, exiting the room again. I lay back down, facing Seifer who opened his eyes a crack to look at me.

"I love you." He whispered, muffled by my skin against his lips. I smiled slightly.

"If there's anything on this world between love and hate, then that's what I feel towards you. But it's not love." I replied calmly, eyes never leaving his. I didn't know if I'd ever love him and I always thought I hated his arrogance and narcissism, but I could no longer claim to do so considering I already loved that side of him when it wasn't directed at me. And I loved everything else about him. I guess I already did love him. Just not enough to really be called love. I didn't make sense. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He crooked an eyebrow, somehow looking pissed. I kissed his forehead softly.

"I guess I'm crushing on you." He beamed.


	27. Chapter Twentysix: Infamous

Author's Notes: Okay, this is one of my favorite chaps. I just had to bring up Seifer being infamous XD I hope you won't find it childish or something, cause I couldn't come up with a better idea XD

Chapter Twenty-six: Infamous

Dinner with my parents was exceptional. My mom had tried to cook some new casserole kind of stuff I had never heard of. It tasted quite good, so I didn't complain. I had tried Seifer's food so I knew he could cook quite well, but he heaped praise on her like he had never tried anything this good. When he began discussing the recipe with her, my father and I exchanged a look. Everything either of us cooked would be declared hazardous afterwards. Seifer on the other hand was quite into this girly stuff like cooking and romance and looking good all the time, and clothes. The funny thing is: He's a real masculine guy, broad shoulders, muscles like some security guy, very short hair and baggy clothes; I on the other hand have a lean body, only enough muscle to not look like a bodybuilder, longer hair, and tight-fitting leather pants. You'd think I was the girl in this relationship-like thing we had.

"My mom was actually a cook and thus I learned some basic things from her when I was young. Guess when you're living alone you just have to learn how to cook." He explained between a couple of bites. A thought struck me. I didn't know anything about his parents. I had never seen them. They'd never picked Seifer up after school or training when he didn't have a driver's license yet.

"Seifer…" I scratched my chin in thought. "Why didn't I ever meet your parents?" I asked carefully, hoping it didn't mean what I thought it meant. He just shrugged.

"They don't live in Balamb. I'm originally from Galbadia. Didn't you know?" I shook my head.

"Come to think about it, you actually DO look like a Galbadian, you know?" He grimaced.

"Please don't ever say that again. I'm not proud of my origins." He looked very uncomfortable so I didn't say anything else. My parents couldn't read him that well, though.

"Why? What happened that your parents left you?" My father had obviously decided to switch to parental mode and play father for Seifer as well. I mentally smiled at that.

"I don't really want to talk about it -"

"Please." My mother tried her best persuasive face and Seifer's restraint melted like ice in the sun.

"Well, you see, I got exiled by Galbadian government when I was twelve. My parents weren't allowed to follow me. So I lived alone from then on." He fidgeted with his fork uncomfortably. I was shocked to say the least. Why would a country exile a child without allowing the parents to follow? My mother voiced my thought aloud, my father too taken aback to say anything.

"Well, actually I should say I deserved my penalty seeing as how I kinda, well, almost managed to kill President Delling." A heavy silence dropped in the room. Seifer was determinedly staring at his plate while the rest of us stared at him, dumbstruck by his words. He continued after a while. "You see, president Delling really was a fucking jerk and he was just like a dictator. His son isn't as bad, though. Anyway, I had this friend in Timber and they'd been fighting for autonomy for decades then. And she wanted nothing more than to have her country freed from that monster's clutches." He looked up shortly, meeting our thoughtful gazes.

"I was only twelve. I didn't consider taking a president hostage and threatening to kill him if he didn't free Timber a serious crime. I don't doubt that I would have killed him if his guards hadn't intervened, but it was just some kind of favor to me. I wanted my friend to be happy. I would have done anything for her, she was my great idol. Well, as you can see I was quite unsuccessful; Delling survived and I got chunked out of Galbadia. That's why everyone over there considers the name Seifer Almasy a curse you shouldn't ever mention." He made a slight pause, giving us some time to digest what he had just told us. Then he grinned broadly. "You see, I'm quite famous in Galbadia." We laughed despite the previous tension. Now I knew where Seifer got his overly inflated ego from. He probably considered himself some kind of hero or something. He was just so cute, still a child on the inside despite of all that horrible stuff that had happened to him.

"Though Timber must have been freed some time after this, right? You can't be much older than nineteen." My father wondered and Seifer grinned some more.

"Yeah, Delling didn't last much longer afterwards because my case was very controversial and a lot of people began questioning him. The first thing his son did when he took over the country was to free Timber so they could get rid of all the weirdoes trying to kill the head of state, disregarding the fact that I wasn't even from Timber but from Delling City." He shrugged, turning back to his food.

"Aren't you ever allowed to see your parents again?" My mother seemed more horrified by Seifer not being able to grow up with his loving parents at his side than by the fact that he was a convicted assassin. Or well, attempted assassin. Or something. Still, he admitted that he would have killed the man when given the opportunity. I tried to deny that this thought made me proud of him as well as a little jealous. I hoped I would one day get my chance to do something important by killing someone. I guess it must feel awesome.

"Delling Jr. eased the restrictions after a couple of years so I sometimes spend Christmas or some other holiday with them. I haven't seen them since last summer, though. We might be able to meet some time after graduation if Delling gives us permission. What really bothers me, though, is that I won't be allowed to study in Dollet. It's an autonomic region, just like Timber, but they would still risk too much by letting me in. So I guess I'll just have to hope for Esthar to be keen to piss off Galbadia some more." We laughed again. The two not-quite democracies couldn't stand each other. While Galbadia was very good at discrimination and chasing dissenters, Esthar was glad for every opportunity to do the opposite and was therefore known as the country of liberty and acceptance.

"You'll be an awesome doctor and kick their asses." I pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. He flashed me a warm grin while my mother giggled. We spent the rest of the evening together with my parents in front of the TV. My mom leaned against my father's shoulder while Seifer's limbs were completely tangled with mine. We watched Brokeback Mountain on DVD, only stopping when Jack died and we were all crying too much to carry on for a while. Well, my mom and Seifer cried too much, my father only stroked my mother's hair looking utterly miserable while I fought with my tears. Somehow I felt like we were a big two-generation-family.


	28. Chapter Twentyseven: Adam

Chapter Twenty-seven: Adam

Did I tell you the story of How Squall Leonhart Came to Be Jerking off to Guys? I guess not 'cause otherwise you might be protesting right now. Disregarding the fact that you can't possibly do that seeing as how I'm writing this on my computer and you only get to read it after I've finished. Insert evil gnome laughter. So then, let me tell you the story.

I was young, innocent and oblivious to all the perverted thing people could do to each other. Oh shut up. I _was_. You might wonder _how_ young I was. I was fourteen, so it wasn't even THAT long ago. Of course I'd already learned what sex was, how to satisfy our sexual needs – so I wouldn't run around with a hard on like all the other guys – and I knew all that anatomic stuff. Yeah, I already was a nerd at that time. But I was also a curious boy willing to learn some more about that stuff that older teens did.

So I began chatting with random people in an international chat room. Those people only talked about sex anyway. It was a couple of weeks after I had first entered the room that I met that Trabian guy called Adam. Kinda funny considering he was the first guy I ever had any sexual experience with.

He invited me to ICQ so we could talk privately. His avatar was actually a photo of him and I thought he was hot. I didn't pick a personal one but just a picture of my favorite actor.

We talked about school, parental control and of course sex. He was seventeen and surprised when I told him I was only fourteen. He said I was very mature for my age. He gave me advice when I had problems, helped me with my chemistry classes that I wasn't too good in at first, and sometimes just listened when I needed someone to talk to. In return he told me about his sexual fantasies he couldn't put into action, his parents that no longer wanted to talk to him after he came out, and all the things he wanted to do to every homophobe bastard. I guess I got my violent tendencies from him, along with my love for Nine Inch Nails. He was like a big brother to me. Until that one day.

"_Hey, wanna try out your webcam? That thing's only getting __all dusty in your corner."_

"Yeah, let's. Always wanted to test it. Bet it doesn't even work." I went to look for the camera, finding it beneath a pile of old books. After I had connected the little thing to my PC, I adjusted it so he could see me. Two windows opened up; one for me to see myself and one to see him. He still looked awesome with his short black hair and dark skin. He didn't look like a typical Trabian, more like a Centran. He flashed me a big grin. I curled my lips a little in response.

"_You look awesome. You should choose a photo of you as your avatar."_

"Nah, I don't like to look at myself. I know I'm not ugly, I still don't like it. I look nerdy." I replied, already feeling uncomfortable with him watching me.

"_You don't look nerdy at all. Just freaky XD"_

"Jerk."

"_I know."_ We didn't say anything for a while, me trying to get some homework done and ignore him staring at me.

"Stop staring, man, you freak me out. I can't concentrate on my homework that way." He seemed to laugh.

"_I can't help it, you're just SO hot."_ I blushed vividly. He laughed some more. _"Hey, ever had a guy jerking off to you?" _I stared at his words, eyes wide in shocked surprise.

"No Oo" It was all I could think of. I was speechless.

"_Oh don't look so shocked. I wouldn't do anything you'r__e uncomfortable with. Just asking."_ He was still grinning. I was still blushing. Nevertheless, I relaxed. Then I thought about watching him jerk off. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea in my mind. I nibbled the end of my pen. Then I trailed the line of my lips with it, not thinking anything of it. _"If you want to get me even harder, do that again."_ I furrowed my brow.

"Do what again?"

"_That pen thing."_ My pen was back in my mouth before I could even think about it. _"You're a dirty little boy and don't you start denying it."_ He licked his lips. I was watching him closely.

"I wasn't going to…"

"_Well, Squall, let me introduce you to your dirty side."_ I watched that symbol telling me he was typing, mind far away. _"Want to watch me jerking off to you?"_ I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. My heartbeat quickened. I just had to say yes. But I shouldn't. It just seemed so wrong to watch a man jerk off via internet. That wasn't what I'd had in mind when I asked my parents to get it. It was exactly what people always thought about chat rooms. They said people only used the internet to satisfy their sick sexual needs.

"Yeah." My dick told my mind to screw off. He punched the air in a sign of victory. Sometimes he reminded me of Selphie.

"_I knew you couldn't resist me."_ I chuckled while he took off his shirt. I saw his muscles moving beneath his skin. I was hard in no time. _"Do you just want to watch me like this or do you really want to see what I'm doing?"_

"I don't do things by halves." My eyes were glued to his chest, watching his fingers glide over it, running lower, over his abdomen while his other hand unfastened his pants. He rolled back with his chair so I could see his spread legs. My eyes followed his hand slipping beneath his boxers, pen in my mouth again. I wished I could hear him moan while he stroked himself. "C'mon, take off your pants."

"_Impatient, aren't we?"_ He still did as he was told, pulling his pants down, exposing his erect cock. I bit down hard on my pen when I saw him clasp his fingers around his shaft, slowly stroking himself. I smirked while typing.

"Want me to jerk off to you jerking off to me?" I could practically HEAR his answering moan.

"_Oh fuck, YES!"_ I pulled my pants down as fast as the leather would allow me to do, getting a hold of myself. _"That's unfair; I can't see you doing it."_ My smirk got a tad more evil.

"I never said I'd let you watch." I moved my hand up and down my cock in rhythm with his strokes. He looked like he was about to protest, but he didn't; instead he closed his eyes and continued to jerk off with my eyes trailing his body. I liked to watch him. I didn't consider myself gay, even then, because it wasn't primarily his body that aroused me but the intimate action and the fact that he let me watch him. Later the mere sight of a shirtless guy would get me hot. It reminded me of Adam on that day. Today it really is the body of a man that arouses me. "How long can you hold on?"

"_I can come any time you want me to."_

"Do it." He did. He let his head drop back after having one last look at me, his cum spilling all over his hand. I followed suit, moaning quietly while still stroking myself and smearing my cum all over my hand and cock. I watched him licking up his own cum. I chose to clean up with a couple of tissues.

"_Well, I guess you should think about your sexuality XD"_

I chuckled. After that day, he was no longer a big brother to me but rather a mentor. He taught me things about sex that would come in handy some years after this with Seifer. He always gave me new jerk-off-material when he found some. We would jerk off together every now and then. Until we lost contact after he started going to college. I was sad at first. But I learned that sometimes, you can't keep in contact with someone. You shouldn't be depressed about it but savor your time together.


	29. Chapter Twentyeight: Graduation and guns

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, strange chap. But strange song, strange chap ;) I hope you'll all notice how Squall experiences this time as some kind of blur, not focusing on anything too much. Maybe not, hm. Anyway, I still hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter Twenty-eight: Graduation and guns

Seifer and I woke up around nine o'clock Monday morning after having fucked all night long, trying to be quiet enough to not wake my parents. We mostly succeeded. When I opened my eyes I felt Seifer's gaze on me. I turned my head just enough to look at him, too tired to move much. He didn't look much better. My ass was aching like hell. I might have been aspirin-addicted by then. Every morning that I woke up after having him screw me thoroughly, I had to take at least two of those pills.

"Morning." He yawned, to which I only grunted in reply. I'm not exactly a morning person. But neither is he. We stared a little longer, thoughts lost.

"There something on my face?" His stare began to unnerve me.

"Yeah, a little cum on your left cheek but I wasn't looking at that. I was only thinking what a lucky bastard I am for having you." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"You don't HAVE me, jerk." I furrowed my brow.

"Okay, then for having you next to me, having you to fuck and cuddle and talk to, having you accept my love. Every time I fuck you I feel like I'm in heaven."

"You know, that feeling's called orgasm." He snorted.

"I didn't mean THAT, moron. It's just… I've liked you since I saw you for the first time. I've loved you since you knocked me out with that fucking stone. I still got the scar, by the way." I crooked an eyebrow. He'd loved me for six years and never said a thing?

"How do you know you loved me? I mean, kids of that age usually don't know what love is."

"Neither do you, so shut up." He had a point. I smiled warmly, a feeling of possessiveness swelling in my chest.

"I'll give you that. But I'm willing to learn." He pulled me down for a lingering kiss, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, then I got a lesson for you." It was the first time ever that we did it slowly. Usually we would increase our pace after a while. But we took our time then, savoring every minute. Every touch felt like liquid fire on my skin, his kisses left me craving for more. I could feel our emotions shifting between us, mine sliding from lust to love, his growing stronger with each passing minute he spent with me. We didn't separate for the next five days until Saturday, switching between his and my place. It was only for graduation that we split up as to not draw attention to us before the night.

We had that big graduation ceremony with the principal giving a speech, some of our teachers congratulating us and our parents watching us stand in line before the stage where each of us was handed their graduation certificate. I was positively surprised to see my grades were even better than I had hoped. My only B was in Geography and I'd even achieved an A+ in Math and Computer Ed. It was one of the rare times that people saw me smile openly in public. I could practically see Seifer's heart melt at the sight.

People surrounded me after the ceremony had ended, congratulating me for being the best student in our year or wanting to discuss something or other. I wished they would leave me alone. I remembered the gun.

_I am a big man_

_(Yes I am)_

_And I have a big gun_

I chuckled inwardly while I hummed the song under my breath. I didn't even listen to my friends babbling about their grades in my immediate earshot. My eyes were glued to Seifer and I didn't even make an attempt to hide it.

_Got me a big old Dick and I_

_I like to have fun_

Yeah, I would make sure to have a lot of fun with Seifer on prom night.

"Hey, Selph?" I focused on her long enough to get her attention. My eyes were drawn to Seifer again as soon as she turned towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they'll be playing "Sexy Bitch" sometime around midnight tonight, 'kay?"

_Held against your forehead_

_I'll make you suck it_

I began whistling the song when she looked like she was about to protest. Aside from "Closer", they all knew "Big Man with a Gun", because it was my way to tell them I was pissed enough to actually use bodily harm to get my point across. She shut up immediately, to which I smirked.

_Maybe I'll put a hole in your head_

_You know, just for the fuck of it_

I fingered my tie absentmindedly in absence of having something better to do with my hands. Like slipping them down Seifer's pants. He'd really turned me into a nymphomaniac. I caught his eye when he looked around casually, probably not looking for me in particular.

_I can reduce you if I want_

_I can devour_

A small smirk curled his lips upwards, mirrored by mine. We really understood each other without words.

"Hey man, stop doing that." Zell's voice interrupted our silent conversation. I turned my head in his direction after catching Seifer's roll of eyes directed at the smaller blond next to me.

"Do what?" The smirk was still plastered on my lips.

"That freaky telepathy thing with The Prick. He's such a jerk, how can you be friends with him?" The rest of the group was paying attention by now. My consciousness ran on auto-pilot while my mind supplied me with very nice images of what I could to do to Seifer with my tie.

_I'm hard as fucking steel, and I've got the power_

_I'm every inch a man, and I'll show you somehow_

"I told you before; we're not _friends_ with each other." It was all I was willing to give them in my current state of having my mind so deep down the gutter that I wasn't even sure if THEY weren't my imagination and I really had Seifer tied up in an empty class room before my feet, pleading me to touch him. Of course, none of this showed on my face. I am a master of concealing my thoughts.

_Me and my fucking gun_

_Nothing can stop me now_

Much to my relief, my parents soon decided they'd talked enough with my friends' parents and would take me home so I could "get changed for the party". I mentally snorted. I would wear the same suit for prom this evening, so there wasn't much to change. Though there was a certain blond I would love to strip of his clothes. They dropped me off at his place, congratulating me again, my mom kissing me proudly. They stayed for a while until Seifer arrived as well. He'd made sure to give me a good head start. My mom and dad congratulated him as well, wishing us a good night before leaving us alone. On our way up to his apartment I took a look at his grades, proudly noticing the B- in Math. It would get a little difficult for him to get into a medicine program with those grades, but he still could if he did well on the entrance exams in two months.

_Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot_

_I'm going to come all over you_

He made a beeline for his bedroom, reading me all too well again. I didn't get to mind it too much at the moment, though. I would, later, when his cock wasn't shoved up my ass.

_Me and my fucking gun_


	30. Chapter Twentynine: Prom

Chapter Twenty-nine: Prom

Again the festival committee had set up the party – err, I mean prom– in the gym. This time the decoration was rather ugly with all that glitter stuff and trashy colored lights dancing on the walls. I had a blue flower bracelet on my left wrist, like the girls wore if they had managed to get a partner for prom. Seifer had a matching flower pinned to the front of his suit jacket. Some people threw us weird looks when we walked past. I was relieved when I remembered that it'd been really close to me having to wear a dress for prom. I guess I preferred having Seifer as my date. Not only did I like him much more than anyone else, he also looked much better. He was stunningly beautiful in his white suit and red tie, his beloved Fire Cross embroidered to the latter in black. He looked much more elegant than usual considering he liked baggy clothes.

It was already crowded when we arrived, so we had a hard time looking for our friends. When we did find them, we were surprised to see they were all huddled together. I took a deep breath and approached them together with Seifer; they looked up when Raijin waved at us. Seifer ignored my friends and made a beeline for his. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Hey folks. So who's with whom?" I looked around, not seeing a foreign face, only Nida shyly standing next to Zell, who was beaming as usual.

"Irvine!" Selphie piped. Said man grinned his famous lazy grin.

"Yeah, I'm with Selphie but I guess you already know that." I chuckled and nodded, my eyes drifting over to Rinoa, who grinned and nodded her head in Raijin's direction.

"I'm with Raijin. Hope Seifer's done with them soon." She probably shouldn't get her hopes high, although I'd probably be able to distract him. I turned to Quistis who blushed vividly; face now matching the color of her dress.

"Hey Quistis, you look AMAZING!" I was a little ashamed at how surprised my voice sounded. Quistis always looked great with her strict hairstyle and stern looking glasses.

"Thanks, Squall. Well, I'm with… with Fujin." My jaw dropped to the floor faster than I could register it and close my mouth. I'd thought _I_ might be the one to surprise everyone.

"With Fujin? How'd that come about?" Now I was grinning like a loon. Who cares? "Oh god, that's aaaaaawesome! I didn't know you liked girls." I guess with Quistis being at least bisexual, we were three homosexual to two heterosexual couples.

"Well, she asked me out at the pre-graduation party." I giggled a little, very unlike me. I was just so happy. I'd always had a close relationship with Quistis. She was the only sane person aside from me in our group. Oh, scratch that, she is the only one. I'm not sane.

"So that's why I was all alone at the end." They laughed and I did my best to try and pout. I wasn't very good at pouting. Selphie was the best in that aspect.

"So, now you can finally reveal your date, Squall. C'mon, tell us!" They all leaned forward dramatically, probably expecting me to whisper a name and then run away or something. Heh, no way I'd miss the fun.

"Hey, Seifer, they wanna know who I'm dating. Mind getting your ass over here?" I wished I'd brought a camera. Their faces were priceless. I felt a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips, but I waited for Seifer to stand next to me to give it free reign over my facial expression, mirroring the blond. "Well, I guess you could say I'm dating Seifer." Diagnosis: Sudden brain death. Raijin only grinned broadly, Fujin looked bored and Irvine was cracking up. I had a hard time suppressing my own laughter, something Seifer didn't even try to do.

"The fuck, man? Do I even want to know where you two ran off to on Sunday?" Zell wondered aloud, obviously triggering some nasty thoughts in my friends' imagination. I crooked an eyebrow, knowing Seifer did the same without looking.

"Depends on how much you think you can take, chicken-wuss." We both said in perfect harmony, making everyone laugh, even Zell himself. I silently high-fived Seifer. "To answer your question: Seifer's place." I didn't need to remind them of the waste bin; their horrified looks told me as much. Mission: Shocking my friends – accomplished. I congratulated myself. I know, I'm awesome.

"I think you broke them, Ice Princess." Seifer remarked coolly, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Did you just call me 'princess'?" I stared at the blond disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I think it suits you." Did I ever mention I hated him? Whenever he got bored, he would pick on either Zell or me if we were available. It pissed me off like nothing else could.

"Call me 'princess' again and I'll kick your ass to Lunar Base, jerk." And thus we were back to insulting each other. The rest of our group either laughed their asses off or voiced their displeasure.

"To kick my ass you would require some skills, you know. I don't see where you've got them. Or did you hide them along with that stick up your ass?" My lips curled in an evil grin.

"Speaking of my ass, are you sure you want to mess with me tonight?" He stared at me, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. I knew I'd won. I brushed some imaginary dust off my shoulder while the others burst out laughing. Seifer glared at me, I wore the smug expression of perfect victory. He didn't say anything, but I knew he'd make me pay for it later. I could hardly wait.

"Hey Almasy, I always knew you were a lapdog." Zell teased. He'd never learned when to stop. I knew that point very well after having tested it for the last six years. I knew Zell'd gone too far, considering I'd already pushed Seifer to the limit. I bit back a groan at Zell's stupidity.

"C'mon Seifer, let's check out the bar." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along before he could even open his mouth to deflate Zell. When we reached the bar I ordered some booze for Seifer so he would take his mind off Zell. I pushed the glass into his hands, trying to turn his gaze away from the hyperactive blond. "I know it wasn't nice, but please try not to use any bodily violence on anyone tonight, except for me." He grinned at that, sipping a little on his drink and looking around. I did the same, nodding to some of my acquaintances. My Computer Ed partner even came over to us to talk a little.

"Hey Squall, and Seifer, right? How's it going?" He had a girl with him who eyed us suspiciously. I didn't mind her.

"Hey Chad. Everything's fine, so far. You?" He nodded, moving a little to the music.

"Who's your date? Funny idea to switch with your girl and wear the bracelet instead of her." He chuckled. I did, too, but for a completely different reason.

"Yeah, well, I guess it suits me a little better than my date. I'm a little more feminine." Seifer choked on his drink, trying not to snort it out of his nose. I bit down my laughter as well. Chad looked confused while I seemed to have confirmed the girl's suspicions.

"Whatcha mean, dude? Is she a tomboy or something?" He looked around, probably trying to figure out which girl was my date. His girl only face-palmed.

"Oh man, you're the most oblivious guy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." Seifer grunted, receiving an unfriendly look from Chad. "What? I'm only telling the truth." Seifer tried to defend himself. I saw Chad's eyes rest on the flower pinned to the blonde's jacket, then flickering to mine. I saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

"You're on the Festival Committee, aren't you, Squall? I heard you didn't get to choose much of the music this time. It's a pity, 'cause I really loved your mix last time." He switched topics rather elegantly.

"Yeah, I was too, err, preoccupied to do much this time. But I also did more than my share last time. I did the whole decoration, drinks and half of the music. This time I'm only leaning back and letting the others do the work." He laughed a little. We talked for a while, Chad's girl stood next to him, obviously bored and Seifer finished his drink, only paying enough attention to supply us with snide remarks.

"C'mon, Leonhart, let's go dance. Show me that you can dance without alcohol input. Though it was funny to carry your ass back home." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't carry me home. In fact, you didn't carry me anywhere. YOU were the one who didn't find the keys to MY car. Well, anyway, I'll see you around, Chad. Hope you'll enjoy the evening." With a last handshake we separated, Seifer leading me to the dance floor. It was almost 2300 and I wanted to warm up before the good songs would be played. At the moment it was just some mainstream stuff. People were still dancing in a rather behaved manner, so we did the same. Seifer was leading again so I didn't have to focus on what I was doing too much and just enjoyed myself. We didn't dance too close to each other. Still, people were throwing us strange looks. I wished we were back in Esthar where no one cared if you danced with a guy or girl.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Say it

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to KarelaTheRedHawk for being my most faithful reviewer and sticking to my fic when others didn't. Thank you so very much!

Chapter Thirty: Say it

By the time I was ready for some real music, our friends had joined us. There were also a couple of Nida's friends in the group, talking more than dancing. I had taken my jacket off after the first half of the hour that had passed since we'd started dancing. I had my arms wrapped around Seifer's neck now, his arms circling my waist. I was surprised to find Quistis was letting Fujin make her dance in a similar way with her. It was great fun when they switched partners with us a couple of times until each of us had danced with both of the other two.

Fujin was easily dominating me, making me take over the girl's part. She forcefully pushed me down so I was on eye-level with her hips and I complied, playing my part well. A couple of people whistled at us. We had attracted a little crowd with our unusual combination.

Quistis was much more daring than I'd thought, wrapping her body around mine. We let our hands roam each other's body freely, both smirking at the way Seifer and Fujin observed us drooling. When I grabbed Quistis' butt, she threw her head back with a little moan. I was hard before I could even register the feeling. She grinned at me evilly. The crowd cheered. When midnight rolled around, the DJ finally played "my" song. I practically jumped for joy when "Sexy Bitch" blasted through the gym. We switched again immediately, Seifer grabbing me before I could make any move.

He embraced me from behind, slipping two fingers beneath my waistband, the other hand pressing my back against his chest by applying pressure to my abdomen. I draped one hand over his right one at my waist, the other gripping the back of his head to pull it down enough so I could feel his breath against my ear. Now it was my turn to dance like Quistis, grinding my hips against his suggestively, throwing my head back on his shoulder every now and then to invite him to suck and nibble on my neck. The crowd grew during our dance, watching us curiously. Zell and Nida cheered at us, shouting lewd comments or just whistling. I thought you might actually be able have fun even in Balamb with its still developing tolerance towards homosexuals. I really had an awesome time, not caring about my messed up hair sticking to the thin layer of sweat on my face, giving me an out-of-bed-look. I didn't care about some of the people making fun of us or throwing not-so-friendly comments at us. Fujin made them shut up anyway. I only concentrated on moving in rhythm with Seifer and expressing my feelings for him openly. I could feel his erection rubbing against my butt and I was just as hard, but we wouldn't do anything about it in the next couple of hours. We enjoyed the opportunity to be close to each other in an intimate way without actually having sex.

He turned me around after the song ended, capturing my lips in a lingering, very wet kiss, practically making out with me in front of the all the graduates. I wondered if this night could get better still. It was awesome already. I really abused the fact that none of the teachers were there to watch and perhaps even throw us out. We only broke apart when I was kidnapped by my friends. The last thing I saw of Seifer before I lost sight of him was him shooing away the on-lookers with an arrogant gesture that was just so _Seifer_. I chuckled, now following my friends on my own accord. They led me towards the bathrooms, stopping right in front of them.

"So, Squall, we didn't finish talking to you about Seifer." I didn't like Selphie's grin.

"And you kidnapped me for THAT?" I resisted the strong urge to face-palm. Instead I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited. "If you wanna talk, do it. I got other things to do." I winced at how snappish my voice sounded. _Someone's PMSing, huh?_

"Like laying Seifer?" Irvine laughed.

"Exactly. So would you all be so nice and spill?"

"Well then, how about we begin with this: Are you gay?" Rinoa asked shyly, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Actually, I dunno. I have no clue seeing as I only ever had a crush on you and Seifer. I might be bisexual, but I don't worry about that at the moment." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Wait, you had a _crush_ on me?" Rinoa looked shocked. I furrowed my brow.

"Why do you think I asked you out? I don't usually do that just for fun." She nodded in understanding.

"Now that Rinoa realized that too-" Pissed noise. "- you can start telling us the story of how you came to be dating Seifer Almasy. I mean, for most of my school time I thought you hated each other and then we only learned that you don't a couple of days ago and now you're already snogging him right under our noses." Now you know where I got my idea to tell you my story from. I know, it's been a couple of years since that time, but I just remembered it a couple of days ago and had to write it down. I told them the same story, though without the details I gave you. Consider yourselves privileged. Insert evil gnome laughter.

"So, are you two together now?" Irvine looked as lazy as usual, leaning against a wall. His head seemed naked without his trademark cowboy hat. Selphie was hyper, Quistis was stern, Zell was laughing, and Rinoa looked confused. I wondered if they would ever change. Hopefully not, 'cause I loved them for who they were.

"Err… No, I don't think so. I'll talk to him about that later, though." By now I felt tired of having to explain everything from beginning to now. I was just relieved that they were all listening and I wouldn't have to explain it again. We talked for another thirty minutes about everyone else's experiences with their dates. I learned that Selphie and Irvine had some kind of polygamous relationship going on now. Rinoa was still getting to know Raijin before she would decide anything about their future. Quistis and Fujin only had their first date today, so she couldn't say much to that topic. Zell on the other hand was already a step ahead. He said he and Nida had decided to try having a relationship. I was glad to see that the sacrifice of the favor Seifer had owed me had led to such a wonderful result.

"So, who of you did stick to our bet?" Irvine finally asked and I was proud to see a smaller version of my sadistic grin on his lips.

"Well, me of course. I bet Squall could win that bet for the next fifty years and Zell probably wasn't very innocent, too." Selphie concluded for us. I have to admit, her estimation wasn't too far off. Damn, there was no denying it: We were nymphomaniacs.

"I actually had sex with Fujin before we came here." Quistis flushed as red as a tomato, making us laugh in surprise. I wouldn't have guessed that she was the kind of person to have sex before their date officially began. I was impressed.

"Looks like Rinoa's lost the bet. Unless, of course, you want to sleep with Raijin within the next three hours until prom is over." Irvine rubbed his hands in anticipation, whereas Rinoa looked shocked. She rushed off immediately, heading towards the dance floor. I grinned, silently knowing that she wasn't the type to rush things with a guy, in contrary to popular believes about her. She was actually a responsible, faithful girl who would never sleep with anyone she didn't have a relationship with. She never told me why she had accepted the bet in the first place, but Raijin would tell me a couple of months later that she'd had a crush on him since sophomore year. Maybe she'd taken the bet as her impulse to finally admit her feelings to her crush.

I followed my friends back to where we had left Seifer, Fujin and Nida, only half-consciously paying attention to what my friends were plotting for Rinoa's punishment – "Let's make her attend a Square-dance tournament! She _hates_ Square-dance!" Selphie squealed. "No, let's make her milk a goat! That'd be kinda sexy…" Irvine pondered. "Ergh, gross!" – While I was staring holes in Seifer's broad shoulders. I knew I would have to talk to him, sooner or later. I knew that it would have to be today. I just didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to express all these weird and complicated feelings with such minimalistic methods like words? I would've rather drawn a masterpiece expressing my emotions, philosophically defined the humane dependency between us or calculated our possible future, but I felt unable to say the words that echoed in the blood circulating through my veins, that my heart and mind screamed in a language I was unable to comprehend. I had never felt this lost in my whole life.

When Seifer turned around to look at me, I could see the answers to my silent questions written in his eyes, gleaming with mischievousness and still so much gentleness. I quietly motioned for him to follow me outside, which he did without complaining. The night was starless, only the bright light of our party and the pale shimmer of the moon illuminating the paved path that led towards the school building and the parking lot. We walked in silence for a while, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, only passing a few couples who stood halfway in the bushes that framed the path, giggling or kissing. When we were turned a corner and vanished from eyeshot of the few people standing outside the gym, Seifer made a quick grab for my hand, entwining our fingers before I had the chance to protest. Not that I would have done so. We continued walking for another minute, taking in the architecture of our school building for the last time, before I stopped Seifer with a gentle tug on his hand. I've never known where the sudden burst of courage came from, that made me look him in the eye and smile despite all the tension I was feeling.

"Seifer, I love you." I whispered, my voice broken but honest, almost too quietly to carry over to Seifer without getting lost in the light wind. It took the blond a mere split second to decode the message in his mind, extracting the pure meaning and understand the full extent of what I wanted to tell him with these four words. His lips met mine in reply, his arms pulling me as close as humanly possible without hurting me too much. The kiss itself was almost innocent, very much like the first time I had felt Seifer's lips on mine, that innocent kiss I had rewarded with a stone crashing against The Prick's head. This time, I would reward it with a share of my life. Maybe not forever, I can't tell, but surely for a couple of years.


	32. Chapter Epilogue

Author's Notes: Ok, we're done. Thanks for sticking with me until the end, thanks for the criticism (positive and negative) and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!

Epilogue

Well, that's it, folks. Now I've told you not only the story of How Squall Leonhart Came To Be Fucking Seifer Almasy or rather the other way around, but also the story of How Squall Leonhart Came to Be Loving Seifer Almasy. I've been writing on this for the last week and it's been a very introspective journey of memories of a time that I hold precious until this very moment. Looking back to revise how this all began and what got me to the point when I had to admit that I had fallen in love with my rival since early puberty has been like traveling to my very core to experience my inner changes over again. I feel that I understand myself better now; I understand the complex bonding of events determining my path for me and leading me on and on towards the end.

It's been two years now since my graduation from high school and I haven't changed much, if you ask me. I've aged, I've grown another inch and I've moved out of my parents' house. Well, the latter should be given if you consider that I'm a soldier now. I still live in Balamb, though.

As for Seifer… Well, he's living in Esthar now. Lucky bastard got a scholarship for Esthar University of Medicine. I bet my real dad had a hand in that. He gave me another car as a graduation present, by the way. My mom didn't seem to like that, but Seifer totally freaked out when he saw it. He's driving my old one now. Says he cannot go to his snob college on his motor-cycle…

What else can I say? I guess I'm done. I won't give you lovey-dovey shit at the end of this, so screw it. I'm outta here. So err, have a nice life or something…

PS: Seifer sends his regards from the kitchen where he's trying to blow up the house while cooking some stuff I won't even try to spell.


End file.
